


Not everything's like it seems

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Cock Slapping, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Dom Dean, Face-Sitting, Felching, Feminization, Jealous Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Castiel, Rimming, Safewording, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Suspension, Topping from the Bottom, cross dressing, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a new secretary and forms plans to ensure happiness for his whole family. If only Cas wouldn't totally misunderstand him, it could all be perfect. </p><p>Or how Cas reacts when Dean makes him jealous without even intending it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. *waves*
> 
> As promised, a jealous Cas story.

October started and brought winds with it. It rained and stormed almost every day, which would have been perfect, if Dean and Cas would be able to cuddle up together with nothing but a blanket over their naked, joined bodies. But they couldn’t, because Dean’s little brother had taken up the den in their house.

Sam’s presence wasn’t unwanted, far from it, they loved having him around. He laughed loudly, throwing his whole body into the laugh and not much of the darkness that had creased his forehead in California had moved here with him. The evenings with the three of them bantering over which movies to watch were gonna be legendary because they were filled with laughter, bonding and healing.

Yet, in the week since Sam had come here, Dean and Cas had had less time to themselves than usually. Dean couldn’t just ravish Cas wherever he found him when he got home and Cas couldn’t run around in the house in nothing but panties to coax Dean into having sex with him.

After seven days of quiet, 10 minute missionary sex before bed, they both couldn’t wait to finally check out their newly finished playroom in the basement. This room now housed some of their most prized playthings, among them Dean’s precious vibrating bed and a closet full of Cas‘ dresses and costumes.

They had bought a new bed for the den and had stocked the playroom up with most of their toys and other objects they had bought to enhance their sex life, so that they wouldn’t even be tempted to peg Cas or strap him into something fun while Sam was just two doors down the corridor.

They had told Sam in a few words why they had the basement refurbished and soundproofed and also mentioned that, if he wanted to remain trauma free, he shouldn’t go down there.

Sam had promised, but still they hadn’t yet felt comfortable enough to just go down into the basement at night, particularly because they didn’t even have the time for real scenes.

Dean had to work late every day, along with Sam who tried to get comfortable in his first job as a real lawyer in the firm and Cas had just started school again.

Cas had stopped being Dean’s secretary at the end of September to concentrate on school and finding inspiration for this semester’s art projects, but Dean had yet to find a new temp and so he held ‘auditions’ every day, at least three candidates at once, but it had clicked with no one. There was no one of Layla’s format and qualities and obviously nobody could ever replace Cas, who was every sane man’s dream secretary, completely with sexual benefits and all.

Also, things at work weren’t all well either. Bobby was more grumpy than ever, and really cracked the whip for new inventions and market strategies because one of his most fierce opponents had already snatched away two massive deals from right under their noses during the last month.

Fergus McLeod, head of Crowley Cars, was a smooth-talking British guy who had recently made it killing on the American market as well.

Dean had met Crowley, how everybody called him, a couple of times. He was okay and his hand in deals was just sensational, but he kept his positive opinion about Crowley hidden from Bobby who saw red and stomped like a bull whenever his rival was mentioned.

Dean worked his butt off to get all the ducks of Singer-Winchester in line, while also secretly taking up negotiations with Crowley if they couldn’t strike a deal which would unite the two companies, or at least stop the outright rivalry. He kept that hidden from Bobby who’d probably call him an idjit, disown him, then and in the end grudgingly admit that Dean was right in trying to do this.

And on top of all the pressure, he felt guilty about Margaret chasing up and down between their offices, taking over temporary secretary duties for Dean as well.

“Really sorry about this,” Dean told her at the end of Sammy’s first week in town. His hair was dishevelled, his favourite shirt had a coffee stain and he was generally feeling like his last nerve was used as a chew toy by a dog.

“It’s alright, Mr. Winchester,” Margaret patted his shoulder in a motherly fashion. “I don’t mind the extra work. And I have three new candidates for you this evening.”

“Ok, are they already out there?”

“Yes. If you’re ready, I can send the first one in,” she smoothed over his hair and pointed out the stain on his shirt.

Dean thanked her and slipped into his suit jacket.

The first two applicants turned out to be total busts, but the third one was simply perfect and the longer Dean spoke with her, the more he felt a plan forming in his mind.

 

“She’s really great,” he told Cas and Sam over dinner, when he had showered to get the cold from wind and weather out his bones. “Smart, professional and she’s got like a ton of recommendations. She’s obviously too good to work as a temp for long, she just wants to get away from her father’s hold over her and needs a steady income.”

“So, you hired her?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, she’s starting Monday.”

“How’s she looking?” Cas asked with a frown on his face.

“She’s gorgeous. Really great, dark hair and blue eyes, classic beauty like snow white. Great figure, too.”

Cas looked at Dean with squinted eyes, not able to believe the kind of praise that he heard out of Dean’s mouth.

“I’m so happy for you,” he said with venom in his voice. “And does this ‘classic beauty’,” he stabbed his fingers through the air in an attempt to do quoty fingers, “have a name as well?”

“Yeah, she does,” Dean said, frowning at Cas’ reaction. “It’s Sarah. Sarah Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cas baby, having no idea why Dean praised Sarah so much. I dearly hope that my lovely readers already know where I'm gonna go with Sarah. 
> 
> And also, confession time. Destiel is not my only Supernatural OTP. I bet you've already figured out the second future pairing here as well. ^^
> 
> Lots more to come after this shorty introductory chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was in a bad mood for the rest of the evening and just left the room without another word once he’d helped with the dishes. Dean wondered what was up and Sammy pouted and shrugged to say that he didn’t know either, when Dean got a call from Crowley which he had to take. He double-checked his watch before he answered it, walking over into the art studio.

“Dude, it’s 3 am in your neck of the woods. Don’t you sleep?”

“Overrated, honey,” he heard Crowley’s rumbling voice in his ear. “I’ve just had a thought, and I needed to pitch it to you, before I could get my completely naked body back into my satin sheets.”

“Too much information, Crowley,” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, and waved goodnight at Sammy who appeared in the doorway, motioning that he would gonna go up into his room now. “Just get to the point.”

But Crowley didn’t get to the point for another half hour, bantering a bit, into which Dean would have engaged more if he hadn’t been just about ready for bed.

“So can I count you in?” Crowley said after he had detailed his plan to fly over and reverse their battle strategy in person before they both pitched it to Bobby in a secret meeting which Bobby would have no idea about until it actually happened.

Dean groaned inertly. More work and more time to spend fighting his way through all the rain and clouds outside.

“Yeah. Yeah, sounds good. Let me know when you’re…” he completely forgot what he was gonna say when he saw Cas come out of the basement.

His hair was stuck up on all ends, he wore only an oversized AC/DC t shirt that reached down onto his thighs and white cotton over knee socks. He held a stuffed bee plushy in his arm and wore a deep, probably sleepy blush on his cheeks. To complete the perfect picture, he rubbed his sleepy eyes, blinked around in confusion and asked out loud: “Daddy, were are you? Why didn’t you tug me into bed?”

Dean just stood there, not able to handle Cas looking like this until he snapped out of it when Crowley spoke into his ear.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite get that.”

“Yeah,” Dean said loudly, to get his head back while Cas’ eyes found him. “Let’s talk later… when you’re in town. Get some sleep. I gotta go now too. Something just came up.”

“It’s the middle of the night, mate. What could-” Dean heard a few words from Crowley but just hung up as Cas cuddled himself into his arms.

“My big, strong Daddy,” he purred and tightened his grip around Dean’s waist.

“Hey, baby,” Dean stroked over Cas’ back and when his hands came to rest on the globes of Cas’ butt without even thinking about it and he heard an adorable squeal were Cas’ head snuggled against his shoulder. “Couldn’t go to sleep without Daddy tugging you in real good, could you?”

“No, Daddy,” Cas shook his head against him. “I played with my toys for a while, but it’s no fun if you’re not playing with me,” Cas looked up now and pouted at Dean.

“Your toys?” Dean groped Cas’ butt more, lifted his shirt and smoothed two fingers through Cas’ crack, his fingers hitching over a plug sitting there. He pressed his finger tips into it, making the plug move inside Cas.

“You like me, don’t you Daddy?” Cas gasped. “Wanna play with me?”

“You know I like you, baby boy. But what would you have done if uncle Sammy had seen you like this?”

Cas blew up his cheeks and stuck his tongue out.

“That’s not a nice thing to do, baby.”

Dean brought his hand up to play over Cas’ tongue while his other hand was stuck between his ass cheeks as he felt Cas’ cock harden against him and pushing the t shirt up

“Sorry, Daddy. Please don’t be mean. I wanna play.”

“Ok, baby,” Dean said, really not in the mood for punishment now. “Lead the way.”

Dean thought his cock hadn’t been so hard in a long while when Cas’ lead him down into the basement, while holding his hand chastely while the bee toy was safely tugged under his other arm.

He set it onto the nightstand when they got into the basement, told it to stay there and then draped himself into position in the middle of the bed.

Dean closed the door with a dull thud and took in the surroundings once more. They could really be proud to have fixed the ratty old basement up so much. New wood floor, plastered walls, even a bathroom off the main room.

But nothing in here was as tempting as the ocean of sin that was Cas, spreading his legs on the bed and stroking over his hard dick unsure as if he didn’t know how he had to do it.

“Daddy, come play. It feels good, but not like you do it.” 

Dean stripped immediately, and Cas sighed happily when Dean lowered himself onto him, completely naked and wanting.

“Come here, baby. Give your Daddy a kiss,” Dean framed his face with his hands and Cas keened and heaved Dean until he was incredibly close.

“Daddy,” he whispered, and then kissed Dean with happy noises. The kiss was sloppy and overenthusiastic and it had them both thoroughly desperate within a minute.

Cas took Dean’s hand from his face and guided it down his body slowly, keeping eye contact with Dean so he could see his utter bliss when he pressed Dean’s fingers into the plug again.

“Daddy, play with me!” Cas demanded in a bratty tone.

“You’re not being very nice today,” Dean chastised when he let his digits roll the plug inside Cas in circles.

“I’m sorry, but I just want to play,” Cas pouted and then his breath hitched when Dean fumbled the plug out of him.

“I’m not angry, but don’t do that too often or I’ll get really mad,” Dean purred and then sucked a hickey onto Cas’ neck who keened against him again when he felt it and additionally Dean’s fingers pumping into him.

“Daddy!” Cas bit out. “Do more like that. Do it with your thingy.”

“Want me to fuck you, baby?”

Cas blushed deeply and Dean groaned lustingly because Cas could do that to him.

“Daddy, that’s a bad, bad word.”

“It’s not a bad word if you want it,” Dean said and pulled his fingers out, watching Cas clench around nothing desperately while he lunged for a lube bottle on the nightstand.

He made Cas watch as he slicked himself up and just kept stroking.

“If you want it, you’re gonna have to use your words.”

“Daddy!” Cas huffed, scandalised and aroused. 

“Do it, baby. Or I’m not playing with you.”

“Ok, Daddy,” Cas sobbed out. “I want you to f-fuck me with your big, beautiful Daddy c-cock. Please Daddy, do it.”

“Atta boy,” Dean groaned and unceremoniously pulled Cas close by his hips so that his lighter body slid lower on the bed. 

Dean balled his fist in Cas’ t shirt to lift it up as he watched his cockhead tease over Cas’ asshole for while.

“You want it?” he panted.

“Fuck yeah, Daddy,” Cas said and pulled his legs up with his hands underneath his knees.

“You’re so gorgeous when you curse like that.”

Dean angled himself up and pushed in slowly, the tight heat in Cas’ ass overwhelming him like always as he pushed deeper. Cas reacted immediately when Dean hit his prostate. His hand clasped the metal frame of the headboard and his whole body jerked closer, pushing Dean deeper inside him.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so precious,” Dean moaned when he bottomed out and let his fingers play over Cas’ socks before he sank fully down onto Cas’ body who’s arms grabbed him possessively once he was in place.

“Please, Daddy. Fuck me hard, I wanna be your good boy.”

Dean nodded and began to thrust, slowly at first but picking up a rhythm fast, while Cas kept up his pretty little moans underneath him.

“My Daddy loves me,” he said.

“Oh yeah, baby. Your Daddy loves you very much. You’re my special little boy, taking my cock so good.”

“Hmm, yeah. Always. Please Daddy, wanna feel you for days, make me take you harder.”

Dean responded by picking up more speed, his rabid, hard thrusts practically making Cas’ teeth crunch as he felt his baby boy come around his cock, coming untouched just for Dean.

“Such a wonderful boy, looking so pretty when you come for your Daddy,” Dean moaned and thrusted for another minute until he felt himself coming.

“Fuck, baby. Get ready, gonna paint your insides with my come.”

“Do it, Daddy. Let me know you’re mine, gimme all of it.”

“Fuck, aaaaaah,” Dean roared as he shot it all out into Cas’ welcoming hole.

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for playing inside my hole. I’m your special boy, aren’t I?”

“Cause you are. You’re my baby,” Dean kissed Cas chastely and exhausted and wanted to pull out to flop onto the mattress.

“Don’t,” Cas held him steadily. “Don’t pull out. Stay inside the whole night.” 

“Anything you want,” Dean moaned and carefully turned them both, so that his cock rested inside Cas’ ass while he spooned up behind him, the bee toy sitting on the nightstand and watching over them as they fell asleep.

 

When they woke up, they had sex again, Cas lapping at Dean’s mouth obscenely from the side while Dean held up his leg and fucked into him frantically.

After they had finished, they kissed for a while, until Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth: “Morning, baby.”

Cas snickered, and stroked over the tendons in his strained neck while he worked his lips and tongue against Dean’s.

“It’s a very good morning,” he purred when they pulled off.

“You’re in a good mood,” Dean said happily as he pulled Cas under the shower.

“How can I not be, when you’ve fucked me so good,” he answered as he lathered Dean’s torso up.

“What are you doing today?” Dean asked him while he washed Cas’ hair.

“Oh, just courses and then a setting up a group project. I hate to do those, because there’s always someone who does nothing at all.”

“Oh yeah, don’t I know it,” Dean nodded at him while he stroked over Cas’ ass, pretending as if he was washing it when he really only wanted to have Cas’ favourite body part in his hands for longer.

“And what are you gonna do?” 

“Just more work, there is this hopefully future business partner who’s coming over soon and Sarah will come in today as well.”

“What?” Cas hands tightened where they washed Dean’s hair under the spray. “Didn’t you say she was only starting next week?”

“Yeah, that’s right. But it doesn’t hurt to show her the reigns in the office before then, she’s got time for it, so… babe, ouch,” Dean’s sentence had gotten more and more strained towards the end because Cas didn’t let go of his hold on Dean’s head and had bent his head into a very uncomfortable position to wash the shampoo out. 

“Sorry,” Cas said sourly and his hands suddenly weren’t gentle on Dean anymore as he cleaned the rest of the shampoo and shower gel off with rapid movements.

“You ok, Cas?” Dean said, softly stroking his hands over Cas’ back until he reached his shoulders and wanted to draw him in for another kiss, but Cas stilled his movement an inch before their mouths met.

“Let’s brush our teeth first,” he said with a hard undertone and then abruptly turned the water off and left the cubicle while Dean shivered in the sudden stream of air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various forms of office banter to make up for no sex in this chapter ;)

Later, he and Sammy bickered over the question if blaring Ace of Spades by Mötörhead in the early morning wasn’t pushing his luck not to get a whammy from his younger brother, while said younger brother hadn’t even had his triple espresso yet and was exceptionally grumpy in the shotgun seat of the car.

“Ah, Sammy,” Dean sighed theatrically. “If it’s one thing I can still teach you then it’s the greatness of my tunes.”

“Sure, Dean. Whatever you say. But what’s this? Lady Antebellum?” Sam turned a cassette that was labelled that way around in his hands.

“Yes,” Dean said without any embarrassment whatsoever to be caught at listening to music of the country variety. “It’s Cas’.”

“Really?” Sam said with a happy, surprised smile. “And when does he get to listen to it? Like never?”

“What do you mean?” Dean frowned.

“Well, your whole ‘driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole’ shtick.”

“Hey, Cas drives baby,” Dean said incredulously. “And on our road trip we switched between our tapes.”

“I’ll be damned,” Sam said. “You’re really in love! I’d never thought I’d see the day.”

“Shut up, or we’ll listen to Mötörhead every morning from now on!” Dean said curtly.

“Ok sure,” Sam grinned.

“Quit it!” Dean ended the conversation, but ten minutes later when he had almost reached his parking spot in the underground parking lot at work, he took the word again.

“But seriously, if you want a tape yourself, just make one. Nothing too frilly though.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam was incredulous about his brother having changed so much since he was gone. How he differed from the Dean he had left here almost 8 years ago showed itself in so many little signs that Sam was afraid he would never catch them all.

“You ok there, Sammykins?” Dean asked when they entered the elevator on the ground floor that would bring them further up and he nodded at Dean with a small smile, because some things would apparently never change.

“Good morning, Ms. Blake,” he heard Dean say next to him and his head peeked up. 

Dean watched the first meeting of Sarah and Sammy with glee, because it happened just like he had envisioned it.

“Hello,” Sarah smiled at him and then her eyes found Sam.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Dean chuckled. “This is Sam, my brother. He’s just started here too.”

“Sarah Blake,” she smiled at Sam and the great lump that what his brother blabbered out a “hello”, his face wearing the expression of an overgrown puppy.

Dean rolled his eyes so that they couldn’t see it and decided to rescue the situation.

“Hey, I just had a thought. Since you’re both newbies here, how about I take you out to a bar after work. Just a couple of beers and the benefit of my company. Unless you prefer wine of course,” he winked at Sarah.

“Ah, no. I’ll take beer, thank you.”

Dean laughed loudly and clapped Sammy’s shoulder who flinched visibly because he was so tense.

“That’s good because Sammy here likes beer best too, don’t you huh ha?” Dean uttered a few encouraging sounds and Sam smiled a very short, pained smile.

“Big time.”

“Big time, he says,” smiling widely at Sarah who watched Dean shrewdly, but then only smiled back at him in a conspicuous manner, telling him that she was absolutely fine with Dean trying to set her up with his brother.

He watched on as Sam struck up a conversation with Sarah in the elevator, discussing art history when Dean had let it drop that Sarah had worked in her father’s auction house before this. 

The ride managed to fully confuse Sam because Dean had actually things to say about art history as well. Sam had always thought Dean had just half-assed his minor to make himself more interesting to the ladies. That realisation, on top of the new and interesting company, had him only noticing that he had forgotten to get off when he got out with Dean and Sarah on the top floor.

“Isn’t legal affairs down on 9th?” Sarah smiled.

“Yes,” Dean took the word because Sammy looked terrified again. “But you see, little Sammy here wanted to come up and see how the top floor works, and see if one day he’ll maybe work his way up too.”

“Yeah, and I haven’t really talked to Bobby in ages too,” Sam tried to smooth out his blundering.

“Our father,” Dean told Sarah with a fond nod.

“Ah,” Sarah smiled too. “Mr. Singer is your father?”

“Pretty long story actually,” Sam told her.

“I look forward to hearing it.”

Dean mentally rubbed his hands as they walked over to his office and Sarah took her seat like she had done it a thousand times.

“Well, since I’m already here, I’d better do something too, don’t I?” she grabbed the papers in the inbox on her desk, wished Sam a good day and that she was looking forward to meeting him again tonight while Dean escorted his brother over to Bobby with a steadying hand between his shoulders.

“Dude?” he asked him as Sammy shook himself a couple of times. “Marry that girl!” 

“I’m happy if I get to say two words to her without completely losing it, Dean.”

“Great, get it up to three and then four. Meaning ‘I love you’ and ‘Will you marry me?’. It’s not that hard,” Dean smirked.

“Yeah for you maybe. I only got to the part with the three words yet and it didn’t stick.”

“Trust me, Sammy. You’ll manage,” Dean clapped his back. “And besides, you’re not the gangly 12-year old who asked me how to talk to girls anymore, are you?”

“I feel like it,” Sam admitted.

“That’s what you have me for. But in turn I expect an honorary mention on your wedding day because I introduced you and chaperoned your first date.” 

“Dude, if this works, I’ll name my firstborn after you,” Sam said.

“Weren’t you gonna do that already?” Dean teased as he waved hello to Margaret and ushered Sammy through to Bobby’s office.

He knew something was up when Bela was inside the office and Bobby looked at him with a bitter expression.

“Hey Bela, you’re a sight for sore eyes as usual,” Dean grinned at her. “How’s our favourite girl?”

“Charlie’s fine, Dean. How’s your baby?”

“He’s good too,” Dean grinned, but added in thought: ‘If you don’t count his mood swings lately.’

“You must be Sam. Pleasure,” Bela walked over and held her hand out to Sam who took it with a small, absentminded nod.

Bela frowned a little, and Dean pinched in: “You gotta excuse his dreaminess. He’s just met his future wife.”

Sam actually managed to give Dean a bitchface at that.

Bela laughed loudly and said: “We must get together soon for some chit chat.”

“Sunday dinner at ours?”

“Lovely.”

“Are you damned idjits almost finished with catching up now?” Bobby grumbled angrily.

“Care to explain this, Dean?” he held out the Wallstreet Journal which announced the newest business movements.

“Negotiations with that demon Crowley?”

“Bobby, isn’t calling him a demon a trifle harsh?” Bela soothed him.

“What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack when I have to read it in the papers like that?”

“Bobby,” Dean said in a manner that told the older man to be reasonable. “You gotta see that this is a good idea. I admit, it’s a little soon to put it in the papers, but yeah. I’ve taken up negotiations with Crowley. And he’s coming here to pitch some ideas before we present them to you.”

“I’ll be damned to hell before I work with him,” Bobby fumed.

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that,” Bela said. “Really Bobby, you must admit that Dean is right. And also,” she punched Dean in the shoulder. “When were you gonna talk to me about organising your Brit-friendly tour for our visitor?” 

“Today?” Dean smiled ruefully.

“You’re utterly hopeless,” she smiled, not paying any heed to Bobby who still heaved behind his desk.

“I know,” Dean said. “Any tips about what absolutely not to do?”

“Lots. But for starters: If you wanna offer him tea on your first meeting, don’t heat the water up in the microwave. It’s blasphemy.”

“Gotcha,” Dean grinned.

“Well, if you’re already plannin’ the idjit’s visit, then I want in every step of the way.”

“Are you quite sure that is well-advised, Bobby?”

“Yeah, Bobby. You’re probably gonna be pissed after just one day,” Sammy finally took part in the conversation after having collected his wits enough. 

“I don’t care. He’s not messing things up together with that idjit brother of yours,” Bobby said before he almost threw them out with sour waves of his hands.

“Is he gonna be alright?” Bela asked as she went to the elevator with them.

“Pretty sure,” Sam said.

“Well as lovely as this has been, I have to get back to work and the lift is that way,” she nodded when Sammy turned around like a confused puppy again.

“Could you take him with you, Bela?”

“Still confused about that future wife of his?” she asked Dean, ignoring the huge frame of Sam right next to her.

“Yep.”

“Well, then. Come with me. Nice and easy,” she hooked her arm around him and brought him to the elevator while Sam gave one last parting bitchface to counter Dean’s shit eating grin.

 

“I’ll be right with you, Ms. Blake. I only have to call my fiancé that and Sam and I are gonna be a bit late today.”

“Please. Call me Sarah. We’ve reached that point,” she smiled at him.

“Ok, Sarah. Would you mind it if he came too?”

“Not at all, I would like to meet more people.”

“Great, I’m gonna invite him and then you’re getting the grand tour,” he said while he went into his office and called Cas’ cell.

“Hello Dean,” he heard his favourite gravely voice and then a suction sound as if Cas was just drinking coffee out of a travelling cup.

“Caramel Macchiato again?”

“Yes.”

“You’re addicted, baby.”

“Yes,” Cas said, still a little curtly like this morning, “why did you call?”

“I’m gonna be a bit late, taking the kid out for some fun after work.”

“You’re going out?” Cas deadpanned.

“Yeah, a couple of beers. I suggested wine at first, but Sarah says she likes beer.” 

“Good for her,” Cas said venomously.

“You wanna come to? I don’t know where we’ll go yet, probably something close to the office. Can you get here at 5 pm or so?”

“Pass,” Cas quipped and hung up the phone before Dean could even tell him that Charlie and Bela were gonna come over for dinner later this week, too.

“Baby, what’s gotten into you?” Dean asked himself looking down at his phone.

He didn’t have more time to wonder though, work called.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the day, Dean was really glad that he had suggested going out, because work had been totally stressful. He was really glad that Sarah was here today already, as Crowley called him several time and he guided Sarah through taking calls of other company partners, sitting elbow to elbow and writing short notes and comments on a sheet of paper in-between them.

Bobby came over several times and all but snapped at everyone, so Sarah set up a loop to let further business calls be put through to Dean’s cell as they went out for lunch. Quite naturally, their steps took them to Sam’s desk in the open plan office of the legal workers when they came back.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said as he threw him a sandwich. “Feels good to be slaving away, don’t it? If you keep it up you‘re gonna let your own office sooner or later.”

After that he had to take calls again while Sarah and Sam talked some more and Dean pitched in with a new conservation starter when his little brother got too awkward again.

He did that too while the three of them nursed a beer each in the bar just a few steps up the block from work until he felt comfortable enough to leave them to it.

He pretended to get more beers even though his own was still completely full and lounged around the bar for while, sometimes glancing over if Sam needed more help, but it didn’t look that way. They totally clicked together.

He whipped out his phone to type a short text: “Seems like it’s going great. Can you manage if I leave now?” Someone next to him talked at him while he waited for Sam’s answer, but he didn‘t understand what they wanted.

“Yeah,” was Sam’s answer, followed by the eye rolling whatsapp smiley.

He put his phone away and the person who had spoken to him before repeated: “I said, can I buy you a drink?”

It was a girl, who seemed to have an obsession with short things. She herself wasn’t all that tall and she wore a skirt that was so short that if she moved she was lucky if people couldn’t see her ass already. The disastrous impression was completed by nothing more than a handwidth of fabric on her admittedly, impressive chest.

Dean smiled at her ruefully and was just about to shake his head and decline her offer when he heard a familiar voice behind him: “What do you think you’re doing with that skank there?”

Dean turned around and his face parted into a genuine smile when he saw Cas frown at him, looking downright delicious in a black shirt and tight black jeans to match.

“Hey, you made it,” he wanted to draw Cas in, who followed the press of Dean’s arm around his waist but just before he made full skin contact, he glared at the small woman.

“I suggest you leave now,” with such a dangerous expression in his eyes that, if Dean didn’t know that Cas was not violent, he’d be scared right now.

“Is this your idea of a classy woman?” Cas rumbled angrily and all but ripped Dean up, leading him out of the bar totally differently than he had led him into the basement yesterday.

“What?” Dean asked, not getting what Cas meant as he felt himself dragged down the back alley behind the bar.

“Shut up,” Cas groused and reached into Dean’s slacks, stroking him so that Dean’s brain was in a pure haze as Cas pressed him against a wall and got down onto his knees.

“Cas, no. Not here, anyone might see.”

“Let them. Let them see that I’m the only one who gets to suck your cock, because it’s fucking mine, Dean!”

“What?” Dean asked again as Cas sucked him now, so good and so fast that before Dean could even enjoy it, he came down Cas’ throat with loud shouts, startling an older couple who just walked down the main street.

He looked down at Cas, smiling and wanting to stroke through his hair, but Cas only swatted his hand off and sliding himself hotly against Dean, ravishing his mouth and raking his fingers over him, pulling and pressing every inch of Dean’s body. 

Dean felt himself growing hard again when Cas fumbled around in his pocket, producing his keys.

“Get your ass in the car,” Cas groused and pulled Dean off again, finding the car and driving them home at neck breaking speed without saying one word to Dean.

Once he pulled up at their house, he got round the car and immediately tonguefucked Dean again, going backwards into the house and as he pulled him along. 

“Cas, I-” 

“Shut up,” Cas grunted as he ushered Dean into the basement.

Dean knew anything he’d say wouldn’t do any good and so he just watched with wide eyes as Cas threw him onto the bed and then Dean felt his hands dragged up and a metal snick as cuffs closed around his wrists in a shackle that Cas had already placed there.

Then Cas ripped Dean’s shirt open, the buttons popping everywhere and then Cas’ tongue was on him, licking stripes up his body, then biting his nipples, his abs, his hips. And then sucking hickeys everywhere Cas wanted them. 

Every time he pulled off, leaving another mark on Dean’s skin, he rumbled ‘mine’ while Dean could only pant and shake with desire.

When Cas was happy with what he had done, he undressed until he was completely naked and then he climbed up Dean again. He stroked himself so Dean’s vision zeroed in on Cas’ cock until he climbed him further. He grabbed Dean’s hands with his own and lowered himself onto his face.

“Lick me!” he commanded, letting go of Dean’s sweaty hands for a second, pulling his cheeks apart as he sank down onto Dean’s mouth, grabbing him again when Dean’s tongue plunged into him.

Cas moaned loudly as he rode Dean’s face: “That tongue in my ass is mine, your cock is mine, your whole body and soul are mine!” 

Dean moaned in approval, scenting Cas’ musky sex smell as he fucked his tongue into his ass. 

“Mmm,” Cas moaned from time to time as he picked up his humping on Dean’s face, and then took one hand off Dean’s in the shackle to finger himself open wider, alternately pulling at Dean’s tongue inside him and pumping into himself until he was wide open.

Then he climbed off his face and took in the sight underneath him, Dean’s lips were swollen, his mouth and chin spit slick and his pupils wide and lust blown.

He crept lower and licked Dean’s cock with his tongue sticking out and pointing sharply into the slit of Dean’s cock while he smirked up at him.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Cas said and then nibbled lightly at Dean’s length so that Dean was happy that he could still breathe let alone speak, as he just had to take everything Cas gave him, his arms straining against the shackle.

“Dean!” Cas demanded and sucked him hard into his mouth, Dean bucking and cursing while Cas waited for his answer.

“Oh god! Cas! Yes!” 

“Not what I want to hear,” Cas said and held the base of Dean’s cock tight to starve off his orgasm.

“Ok yeah. God! I’m yours, ok? All yours.”

“Good,” Cas groaned and finally slipped Dean’s cock into his ass. “Never forget that.”

Cas swayed on Dean, sinking down onto him and then pushing himself off his body until he towered above him, repeating the motion again and again.

Dean’s cock was bent inside Cas like this, the thrusts very shallow, but every time Cas moved, pangs of want flooded through him, as he was done like this.

“Caaaaaaas!” he shouted after half an hour, perpetually on the brink of orgasm but not getting enough friction to finally come.

“Love how you scream for me,” Cas chuckled darkly, gripped Dean’s jaw and sucked a hickey onto his neck, where he wouldn’t be able to hide it.

“Mine!” he uttered forcibly and sucked Dean‘s pulse point next. “Say it!”

“Yours,” Dean answered in a growl. “God, Cas. Just let me come!”

“You didn’t say ’please’,” Cas purred and pulled at Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned, completely wanton and desperate. “Please, baby. Please… ahhh, please.”

Cas chuckled and then clasped his hands tight against Dean’s again, as he finally rode him properly, cantering his hips up and on every shove down, screamed out “Mine!” again.

Then when Dean was just about to come, Cas let his cock slip out. 

“What? No please! NO! Cas, more. Please!”

But Cas only jerked his own cock onto Dean, painting and marking him up everywhere with his come.

“All mine,” he grumbled, waiting a full minute until he let Dean into his ass again, finally showing mercy and taking in his own drops of come with a pleased, possessive expression at Dean’s shameless sounds as he finally allowed him to come.

Dean couldn’t control his voice anymore, he just shouted out unconnected bits of words and sounds as his head and body practically exploded in orgasm, his eyes watery at finally being able to come.

He watched Cas on him with heavy lidded eyes when he had finished, Cas only raising one eyebrow at him before he unclasped Dean’s shackle and massaged the life back into his arms. 

“All that because of some lame ass chick in a bar who wanted to buy me a drink?” Dean rasped, exhaustion deep inside his every bone.

“What?” Cas asked now. “I thought that was Sarah.”

“What made you think that? She’s got way more class than that. And she wouldn’t come to work in nothing up two strips of fabric.”

“Didn’t you say you were gonna go out with her?”

“Yes. With her and Sammy.”

“I don’t think you mentioned that.”

“Yes, I did. I said I was gonna take the kid out for drinks.”

“The kid was your brother?” Cas said, his whole face a picture of shock.

“Cas? Did you think I was interested in Sarah?” it finally dawned on Dean why Cas had been so pissy yesterday and today.

“What else was I supposed to think when you praised her looks over dinner, telling me that she’s so eager to get to work before she even officially starts and you immediately go out with her on her very first day?”

“Babe, I was talking to Sammy when I told him about how she looked. And I thought it was obvious that Sammy was coming too. Besides, I invited you along, didn‘t I? Would I have done that if I was in any way interested in her? Did you really think that I was gonna do that to you?”

“But she’s just so your type. Dark hair, blue eyes. She’s even knows her way around art, for fuck’s sake!”

“You googled her?”

“Yes!” Cas said petulantly and embarrassed at himself. 

“Why on earth would you think something like that?” Dean was completely shocked.

“Perhaps because deep down I know that you want a family. And what would be much easier if you were with someone who’s like me, but a woman.”

“Are you… what?” Dean asked and now that he could actually feel his fingers again, he finally lifted Cas off his cock. This was a conversation he didn’t want to have while he his cock was up Cas’ ass.

“You want kids, don’t you?” Cas asked.

“Yes, of course. Don’t you?”

“I do. I absolutely do.”

“So what’s the big deal?”

“Maybe I feel inadequate because I can’t give you children,” Cas admitted.

“Is this something that’s been bothering you for a while?”

“No! It’s not. It’s just something I thought about while my stupid brain went into a jealous fit over the past couple of days.”

“Hey, watch who’s brain you’re calling stupid here,” Dean said and nuzzled close to Cas’ face who practically folded against him now, holding Dean so much more gentle than a few minutes ago.

“I’m sorry,” he said, a sob in his voice.

“For what? For fucking me like a maniac, or for thinking about me going off with someone else?”

“For being jealous without any reason.”

“Apology accepted,” Dean rasped, and stroked over Cas’ back.

“But I don’t know if I can stop it,” Cas admitted. “It’s something I have to come to terms with.”

“Hey, listen to me. You know there’s nothing and nobody that could ever pull us apart, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Cas admitted, a little ashamed of himself.

“Looks like this is something I have to help you through, huh?” Dean asked, remembering how Cas had made it his mission to cure all Dean’s anxiety a few months ago.

“Only if you want to,” Cas said weakly, all his prior rage leaving him cold now that it was gone.

“Don’t be silly. You know I want to. And I wouldn’t complain if you would work your frustrations out on me like that again.”

He dragged Cas down with him now, settled against back, and dragged a blanket over them, not bothering to clean off the cummy signs of Cas’ claiming.

“Man, Cas. You really are a piece of work, you know that?” Dean chuckled and sharply pulled Cas against him.

He whispered into his ear in a last attempt to make Cas understand: “There is no one on his planet I’d rather have kids with than you, alright? Let’s talk about possibilities for that to happen in a few years or so. But even when we’re gonna be fathers one day, you’re still gonna be Daddy’s special boy.” 

“Wouldn’t that be kinda weird then?” Cas asked, and Dean had never experienced Cas so uncertain of himself.

“Babe, if you’re getting off on calling me Daddy when we’re both in our twilight years, it would still not be weird. I love being your Daddy. Hell, I love being your boss, your dom, your pretend, who‘s soon gonna be it for real, husband. Whatever you want me to be.”

“And I love being your baby boy, your everything. Because you‘re my everything.”

“Good. Never forget that,” Dean repeated Cas’ own words to him now, before he finally fell asleep peaceful after being properly wiped out with sex and intense discussions.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you heard Sam coming home?” Cas asked in the morning, snuggling up while Dean turned pancakes in a pan.

“Nope, I was kinda too strung out to hear anything but my own shouts,” he smiled and felt Cas press a kiss to his shoulders through his t-shirt.

“Did I tell you that I’m sorry?”

“You did,” Dean stroked over Cas’ arms which were looped around his torso. “But I’m still gonna wear your marks for a while now.”

“Let me see them,” Cas purred and played with the hem of Dean’s shirt until he was finished cooking.

Then he turned Dean around and carefully lifted his shirt up, revealing toned muscles, but also unmistakable hickeys and half-round red bite marks.

“Wow,” Cas said with an adoring gaze at his work and pulled the shirt further up until Dean’s nipples were visible, still rosy and oversensitive when Cas rolled a nub between his fingers.

“Yeah, wow sums it up,” Dean gasped and his own hands sneaked under Cas’ shirt now, stroking just over his hip bones as he urged him against the counter across from the stove.

They heard a loud: “Woah!” shout and the sound of something breaking, then a loud ‘whump’ sound when Sam tried to catch whatever was falling down and landed on the ground.

Dean bit his lip, trying hard not to smile while Cas’ head turned around to look.

“Sam, you ok?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” was Sam’s answer from somewhere down on the ground.

When he surfaced again, his hair was dishevelled and his eyes were bleary. 

“What the hell, guys!”

“Sorry, we didn’t hear you come back last night.”

“We thought we were alone,” Cas rasped and carried the pancakes over to the table.

Sam took one sniff at the pancakes and then turned a shade whiter than before.

“Uh, yeah. Technically it was already morning when I came back.”

“That good of a date, huh?” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

“Dude, no. Nothing like that. I’m not gonna do… that… on a first date.”

“Some of the greatest love stories ever started with sex on the first date,” Dean shrugged.

“Tell me one,” Sam said disbelievingly.

“Ours,” Cas and Dean said at the same time.

“That doesn’t really count. You guys are…” Sam tried to find a word that encompassed how two people who were just meant to be could do anything they wanted and it would always work out.

“…unusual,” he ended his sentence opaquely.

“Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you, I guess,” Dean said, frowning.

“Would you have teased me if I’d have said ‘special’, or ‘universal’?”

“Yeah, I would’ve,” Dean admitted.

“So how did it go with Sarah?” Cas asked while he helped everyone to breakfast.

“It was good,” Sam said, eying his pancake as if he wasn’t sure they were gonna be friends. “we talked a lot about family, losing people and getting back on our feet. And then we kinda got drunk. Like really drunk. Can still taste the tequila.”

“No puking at the breakfast table, Sammy,” Dean said, forking pancake into his mouth while at the same time painting little circles onto Cas’ arm next to his plate.

“Are you gonna see her again?” Cas asked interestedly, taking Dean’s hand without a thought when he had finished eating.

“Yeah, can’t help it, can I? Working in the same building…”

“You know I don’t mean that,” Cas smiled, lightly teasing his finger tips over Dean’s palm who broke out in goosebumps because of it.

“Yeah, that too. I’m going out with her again. On Sunday,” Sam took in the constant little touches between Dean and Cas and added: “So you have the house to yourself for some time.”

He ended his sentence and finally decided to be best friends with his pancake so that he didn’t have to continue speaking about Dean and Cas alone in the house.

“Oh by the way,” Dean added at that. “Didn’t get to tell you, Cas. Sunday next week, Bela and Charlie are coming over for dinner.”

“Great,” Cas smiled, pressing against Dean’s fingers. “You wanna invite Sarah as well?”

Sam shrugged, swallowing and drinking a big sip of coffee to wash the food down and make sure it stayed down.

“You should, Sammy. She said to me she wants to meet more people and who better than us to get to be friends with her?”

“I just don’t know. It’s kinda a big step, don’t you think?” Sam was again the scared version of himself he was yesterday, and Dean wondered if Sammy really had an anxiety issue after all he had been through in terms of relationships.

“Dude, relax. It’s not like it’s a big thing. Just dinner and some company on an otherwise dull Sunday evening.”

“But I don’t even know your friends, Dean.”

“You met Bela. And you’re gonna love Charlie. Am I right, baby?”

“Absolutely.”

“Think of it as a new beginning, Sammy,” Dean encouraged. “There’s no pressure or anything. Just good food and awesome people.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Sam nodded, not trying to think about the fact that the last people he had spent time as a group with, had been drug addicts and himself had been one too. 

 

For the rest of the day, they all had their own things to do. Sam was brushing up on the guidelines of the company when it came to the conduct in legal quarrels and went through some exemplary cases with Dean who played an enraged customer who Sam needed to soothe and pamper so that he wasn’t gonna sue them. Dean helped him adjust his perseverance level and told Sammy not to be too sympathetic, because people could mistake it for weakness.

Later, Dean had to talk to Bela about her growing agenda for Crowley’s visit and if he wanted meetings with any boards set up, or which events to attend if he wanted to receive this or that public reception.

Cas spent his whole day in the art studio, finishing a project and testing what he wanted to do for his next bigger project. He started different things but they seemed totally lacking of his nude art, or his flower set.

“I don’t know, I have literally no inspiration at all,” he complained when Dean came into the studio in the evening, seeing Cas with clay stuck in his hair, splotches of oil and watercolour paint on his face and different pencils on the drawing board.

“We’re seen a lot of interesting things, lately. Maybe landscapes?” 

“Hmm,” Cas hummed noncommittally.

“More nude art? Perhaps a study of couples holding each other in their favourite position?”

“Huh…” Cas pondered, but then shook his head.

“Or something that has a certain era or school as overall topic?”

“I don’t know,” Cas said desperately, raking his fingers through his hair so that it stuck up on all ends.

“Hey, hey,” Dean came over and pressed a kiss to the top of Cas’ head, now both looking onto what was on the drawing board.

“You painted baby?”

“Yes, I just looked out the window and started drawing the car because I have no other ideas.” 

“It looks wonderful,” Dean praised him. “Can I keep it?”

“Of course you can,” Cas said.

He relaxed against Dean for a few minutes who kept his face in his hair, smelling a mix of shampoo and Cas which made him incredibly happy, but he kept thinking about Cas’ frustration and how best to resolve it.

“Is this because you’re not feeling so awesome right now? I mean, you’re probably still a bit shaken up. Jealousy and not being sure of yourself are just not like you, baby.”

“I don’t know, I guess I don’t like that I don’t get to spend all day with you anymore. The summer was wonderful, our trips, working for you. Just having to lock the door and having you all over and within me whenever we wanted. I just miss it.”

“Me too,” Dean said and inhaled Cas’ scent deeply. 

“And it also doesn’t help that we’re also limited in our house now,” Cas groaned and wanted to rake through his hair again, only managing to graze Dean’s cheeks when he lurched up.

“Sorry,” he added and stroked about Dean’s slight stubble in apology.

“Is this your way to tell me that you’re not getting enough sex?” Dean chuckled into Cas’ hair.

“I’m not getting enough you,” Cas stood up and instead of carding through his own hair, he now did it with Dean’s, softly moaning as he kissed him with lots of tongue action, pressing himself close until Dean felt himself backed against the art supply shelves.

“Hmm, you taste so good,” Cas purred. 

“Right back at you,” Dean replied and captured Cas’ hands by his wrists, holding them together behind his back. Cas’ breath hitched when he felt Dean’s hold on him and lunged back to claim his mouth when they heard Sam creak down the stairs.

Cas parted their mouths with a disappointed expression, and both tried to catch their breath and took one step apart, so they wouldn’t give Sam a show again, as he suggested to go out to see a movie in the cinema for once, to which Dean and Cas said yes with more enthusiasm than they actually felt.

 

“We’re so selfish, you know that?” Dean panted while they frantically undressed 4 endless hours later.

“I mean, we offered the kid to stay with us and now that he’s here we get mad after only a week of him being here because we can’t put our sex life first?”

“It’s not as if we’re telling him to leave or anything,” Cas panted as he jumped up on Dean who carried him further into the basement.

“Wall?”

“Wall,” Cas agreed as Dean pressed him against the sanitary wallpaper they had picked especially for the basement, not wanting permanent sweaty or cummy stains everywhere on it if they could help it.

Cas’ head rested on Dean’s shoulder as he hopped up and down with his fingers inside him.

“It’s not Sam’s fault that an evening with him his less appealing for us than an evening of you inside me,” Cas said, while Dean grabbed the closest lube bottle and slicked up before pushing into Cas.

Cas clung to him like a spider monkey, with his legs folding over his hips and his arms clinging tight around his shoulders.

“No movie night could ever be as good as this,” Cas sighed as both their heads fell back, Cas’ coming to rest against the wall, as Dean started to thrust.

“Or any popcorn in the world,” Cas carried on.

“Babe, would you stop talking about movie nights? The only things I wanna hear from you right now is how much you like how I fuck you.”

Dean’s balls slapped against him at every thrust in and the sound of skin on skin along with a thumping against the wall got louder and louder.

“But you already know that I love how you fuck me,” Cas said cheekily.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll ever get tired of hearing it again,” Dean moaned and sucked at Cas’ neck as he pounded into him.

Cas tried to stay quiet, just to provoke Dean into setting a punishing pace, but that obviously had the consequence that he overstimulated Cas’ prostate, which brought him to fulfil the vicious cycle he had wanted to break out of.

“Fuck yeah, Dean. Right there. Ah, more. One more time, I’m gonna come.”

“See, I told you so,” Dean huffed, as his whole body strained as he plunged back in over and over.

“Yes, you were right. I love your cock inside me. Fucking me just like- ah, yeah. Like that, mmm,” Cas groaned as he came and his clenching around Dean carried him into his orgasm as well.

“I can’t hold you up for longer,” Dean groaned and Cas unfolded himself as they shakily walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.

“All I’m saying is that we shouldn’t hold back at all, you understand me?” Cas’ brought his thigh over Dean’s middle and laid his chest onto his chest while Dean playfully caressed over Cas’ thigh on him.

“Yeah, that’s what our awesome basement was built for anyway,” Dean said.

“Let’s write lists all by ourselves,” Cas nuzzled against Dean, “and then put them into a bowl, so we’ll get a nice surprise whenever we pick a new slip of paper?”

“Awesome idea, baby,” Dean sighed contently.

“And I think some more cuddling to do to make up for being in such a bad mood,” Cas’ voice got more and more sleepy.

“You don’t have to make up for anything, but I really wouldn’t mind being cuddled,” Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of Cas’ head again before he laid back again, completely relaxed with Cas‘ warm weight all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas what project would cure Cas' lack of inspiration? Anything artsy, doesn't matter what kind. Preferably with a nice idea behind it. Let me know ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas safewords out in this chapter. Just so that you know what's in store.  
> Again, Cas' safewords are Brush=green, Canvas=yellow, Easel=red.
> 
> And I worked all your ideas into Cas' new artsy thingy. ;)

Sunday morning, Sam looked out the window and groaned when he saw that the rain and wind had grown more intense again.

“That’s one thing I didn’t miss. The awful weather.”

“Aww, does that mean you missed your big brother while you were in Cali?”

“What? No, shut up.”

“It’s so obvious that you’re brothers sometimes,” Cas smiled and then asked Sam: “Do you want an umbrella when you’re going out?”

“Thanks, Cas. But I think it would just be ripped out of my hands,” Sam observed as they saw a big old tree just outside the door sway so that they practically felt and heard it creaking, even though they couldn’t possibly hear it through the windows.

“Hey, if you want, you and Sarah could just spent time here,” Dean offered graciously.

“Nah, thanks,” Sam smiled and went to get his jacket.

Both Dean and Cas sighed happily when Sam said that, but when they heard a sudden noise of loud thunder, they looked at themselves a little guilty again.

 

Once Sam was out of the house, they agreed they would write their scenario slips first and not be joined by Cas’ ass again immediately.

“Hey,” Dean snickered at the mental image of trying to clean the kitchen while Cas was clinging to him with his cock up his ass. “Just had a thought. We could do a bingo. Like write individual things on slips and draw five at a time or just go on until we both scream ‘bingo’.

“Sounds good, let’s do that immediately!” Cas insisted.

 

They spent two hours on making inventory of all the things they owned and dropped the slips, plus all additional things they could think of, into a bowl.

“Ok, let’s raffle,” Dean stuck his hand in first. “Spanking.”

After that it was Cas’ turn, “Suspension.”

The both looked at the metal contraption they had bought and screwed tightly into the wall and ceiling so that it could easily hold both their weights if need be. It was set up that someone could easily walk around it at all sides and the person who was suspended, couldn’t relax against anything, which they hadn’t played with yet.

“Bingo,” Dean said because trying one new thing was more than enough, but Cas shook his head, wanting more.

“Cock slapping,” he picked the next slip.

“Cas…” Dean said with a warning in his voice, but Cas shook his head again and picked yet another slip.

“Asphyxiation.” 

“Picking all the hard stuff, huh?” Dean asked unsurely, when Cas pulled a fifth slip.

“Orgasm denial: 2 hours.”

“Baby, stop. That’s too much.”

Cas shook his head: “Bingo. Brush.”

Dean recognised the signs, Cas was in sub mood and he needed him.

“Ok,” Dean agreed and put on his role.

“Strip and get over to the bars.”

Cas nodded and did as he was asked. Then Dean brought down the chains that were on the contraption and let the cuffs attached to them slip into place across Cas’ wrists and ankles, before he hoisted him up with the attached snatch pulley.

Cas’ arms were spread, as well as his thighs as he got suspended securely, wriggling a little to check how much he could move.

Dean looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

“Brush,” Cas exclaimed.

“Cas, you are allowed to say more than just your words, you can tell me exactly how you’re feeling with this.”

Cas only nodded and watched as Dean circled around him and stroked his naked flesh.

“Think you can keep from coming without me starving off that pretty cock of yours?” he brought his hands around Cas’ helpless body, stroking and pulling at his cock until Cas panted loudly.

“Yes, Dean. I can.”

“Good,” Dean said and punched the stop watch. “Two hours from now.”

He circled around Cas for a good long while, slapping him anywhere he wanted it when Cas was least expecting it, while he steadily dripped precome and his cock got purple with need.

“Need a break?” Dean asked when Cas’ body had various angry red handprints all over, most of them concentrating on his hips, around his nipples and his ass.

“No,” Cas moaned.

“You’re so good, doing so perfect,” Dean praised and stepped in. He rubbed himself against Cas for a while, letting his cock poke against Cas’ own erection, before he captured them in his fist and jerked them both.

Cas felt how close Dean was and let himself be jerked until Dean came all of 20 seconds later until he told him: “Canvas.”

“Ok,” Dean recognised Cas’ yellow safeword and got back to their agreed bingo cards. He grabbed Cas’ cock gently again, before he slapped it, gently at first, but the more Cas laid himself into it against his restraints, the more he worked Cas’ poor dick.

Cas’ head came to rest on Dean’s shoulder, not having uttered anything more than needy moans for a while, but breathing out ‘brush’ all over whenever Dean wanted to stop.

“Doing so perfect for me. I’m getting to the last point of your list now. And I’m gonna fuck you while I do that to you.”

“Brush,” Cas moaned out and when Dean had prepped Cas, they were left with all of ten minutes until Cas’ time was up.

He pushed inside and let his cock really fuck into Cas’ red ass in front of him, his own ass straining at the upwards angle which had him bow his legs to get a good angle.

“You’re really good for me,” Dean said and his hands sneaked around to Cas’ front, slapping his cock again from time to time, before his other hand found Cas’ throat and pressed against it until Cas could only breathe very strainedly.

“Taking it all so well,” Dean praised as he worked towards orgasm and laid three quick hard slaps onto Cas’ cock until he heard a stertorously breathed out: “Easel,” which had all warning lights light up in Dean’s head.

He took his hands off Cas’ body immediately and however close he had just been, he pulled out.

“Hang on. Hang on, baby. Fuck, I thought it was getting too much,” Dean said as he lowered Cas down, who couldn’t keep himself on his feet anymore as Dean opened the cuffs and pulled Cas flush to him immediately.

“It’s ok, I’m here. Fuck, baby.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned weakly. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“You don’t need to apologise. It was just too much. Shhh. Just stay close, ok? I got you.”

 

They sat cuddled together for half an hour during which the stop watch uttered loud sounds to tell them that the initial two hours were over, but they didn’t stir.

“Babe?” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Cas moaned weakly.

“What happened there?”

“I wanted too much. I pushed through. It was good until the very end when it just all came together,” Cas hid his face in Dean’s chest.

“Ok,” Dean soothed, “and why did you want more and more with the bingo?”

“Because I wanted to make it count. To make it worth our while to get everything out of this. You gave me what I wanted, you were so good.”

“But it wasn’t what you needed,” Dean captured Cas’ face. “Not towards the end at least. Next time you listen to me when I say bingo.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas nodded.

“What do you wanna do now? Eat, cuddle, watch a movie?”

“None of that, I wanna have sex.” 

“Ok, which way?”

“Just on the bed, and please put your hand on my neck again.”

“Is that really what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. I agree. But only if you let it come at once when you feel the orgasm approaching. You are not holding back, you got that?”

“Yes,” Cas said with his eyes tearing in relief.

Dean carried Cas over to the bed, stroking himself hard, until he pushed into Cas again, fucking in a few times before Cas too was hard again and then he nodded down, asking if he should do it now. Cas nodded back and Dean laid a gentle hand onto Cas’ neck as he rocked into him, slowly letting his hold get tighter until Cas’ face was a bit red. He nodded and raised his eyebrows for Cas to give him feedback as he fucked him.

Cas smiled and continued to breathe shallowly until Dean felt him thrashing underneath himself, taking Dean’s hand off his neck and tightening his grip on it afterwards as Cas came incredibly hard when all the air streamed back into his lungs.

“So perfect,” Dean moaned into his ear as he heaved himself into Cas a few more times before he finally came.

“Please stay,” Cas pleaded, his eyes filled with tears of finally climaxing and feeling Dean’s weight on and in him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dean announced and angled Cas’ legs differently, so he could rest on the mattress without his full weight lying on him, softly stroking over the red handprint on Cas’ neck.

“Is this wanting to much also because you miss me?”

“Yes,” Cas answered.

“I need to be more in control then,” Dean announced, “until this gets better. To make you feel safe,” Dean said and tugged Cas’ body close as a sign that he was gonna be domineering for as long as Cas needed it.

“Please,” Cas nodded.

“You can still approach me. Anything you can think of. But I run the show, you got that?”

“Yes.”

“And you obey whatever I tell you. I know what you need.”

“Yes.”

“Right. Tomorrow, I want you to play with yourself when you have a break from courses. And you’re gonna think of all the things you want me to do. You’re gonna come, then plug yourself up. You’re gonna put on some nice things underneath when you get home and whenever we’ll have the time in the evening, we’ll do it.”

“What kind of nice things?”

“Up to you. Surprise us.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas purred.

“And you’re gonna come to me when it gets bad again. You’re gonna let me know you need me, either way you can think of.”

“Yes!” Cas said eagerly.

“That’s gonna clear our head’s a little,” Dean considered it and then stroked the back of his hand up and down Cas’ torso. “Are you good now?”

“Mhmm,” Cas answered.

“Not dropping?”

“Nope,” Cas smiled, but Dean frowned.

“Try that again, without being so cheeky.”

“No, I’m not dropping,” Cas said more earnestly.

“If you feel yourself dropping you tell me immediately.”

“Yes, I will.”

“Good. Then pick yourself up and ride me good while Sammy is still gone.”

Cas grinned and climbed Dean with contented sighs as he felt his cock slip into his ass again and Dean guided them both through very fulfilling sex until Cas collapsed on top of him, too weak to move.

“Thank you,” he sighed, and Dean just knew Cas had gotten exactly what he wanted and needed right now.

 

They didn’t do it again in the basement even though they could have because Sam stayed out until very late again while Cas went up and stayed holed up in the studio.

About two hours after Cas had gone in, Dean trailed of after him, not sure if Cas was all fine after safewording, and found him perched over his drawing board.

“Hey, baby. Need a drink?” he toyed around with the water bottle he had brought until his eyes caught on to what Cas was doing. 

It was the Impala sketch, but Cas had drawn more on it now. There was a half defined torso on there with a red handprint on it, a logo that Dean easily recognised as the first one of AC/DC. In another corner was a pair of eyes that Dean clearly saw were his own, half lidded and adoring, like Cas was used to see when Dean faced him when they had sex. Next to that pair of eyes was one that was completely black and expressionless.

“Woah,” Dean breathed and pulled the sketch closer, his cheek pressing against Cas’ as he bent down. “This is amazing.”

“Do you really think so?” Cas asked.

“Absolutely,” Dean praised, “you should do more, and pour all your feelings into it. The good or the bad, doesn’t matter. Work on them alternately depending on your day form.”

“You think this could be my project?”

“Yes!” Dean said with force and doodled the Blue Öyster Cult logo in one blank corner. “It’s awesome.”

“I may need your help with bands and cars.”

“You kidding me? Of course you need me for this, this is gonna be huge,” Dean said, still completely floored by all the different impressions on the paper blending into each other.

“But what’s with this?” he tapped at the black eyes.

“I dunno, just popped into my head. Seems so lifeless and like-”

“-inner demons looking at you?”

“Yes.”

“Dude, angels and demons! You gotta bring those in, too. By the way, which courses are you taking this semester, all in all?”

“Well, last week was shopping week and I looked into a few.”

“Any chance you could squeeze Anatomy painting, Baroque era, Renaissance and Modern era lectures in? You haven’t done those yet and they would really help you with this.”

“Let me pull up the calendar,” Cas said and logged into his university account, checking what was on the curriculum for the semester and Cas enrolled himself into those courses for the semester, putting his new project onto steady feet.

“Done,” he smiled.

“Do you still have to do the group project then?”

“It’s for the seminar based on the obligatory lecture series,” Cas said with a nod.

“Ah, well. Can’t be helped. But I think you’re gonna enjoy the other courses though. I know the two lecturers and the Professor for the Anatomy course. They’re really good. But the Renaissance thing especially is a lot of work. I should still have my notes about that somewhere.”

“Before you run up to the attic to sort through your unopened boxes now, can you stay for a while to let me give you a proper thank you?” Cas purred and rubbed his cheek against Dean’s.

“You’re a miracle,” he rasped as he kissed his way over his jawline while Dean’s knuckles on the draft board turned white and his toes curled at what Cas was doing to him.

“Why don’t you thank me when you got all our As, huh?” he whispered hoarsely.

“Too long,” Cas moaned and sucked at Dean’s neck just when he breathed in.

“Baby,” Dean gasped as Cas didn’t stop teasing and licking at his neck, stroking over Dean’s skin over his collarbone.

“Wanna go again?” Cas said insatiable, even though he could hardly leave the basement on his own two feet after their earlier session.

“Not just yet,” Dean answered, and Cas wanted to let his head hang before Dean captured his face, stroking his middle finger over Cas’ lips before he dipped it in to let Cas suckle at the digit. 

“But I’d be up for an hour of making out,” he said and lightly tugged at Cas’ earlobe with his teeth, while Cas swallowed and moaned around Dean’s teasing finger in his mouth.

“Make it two,” he panted as Dean pulled him up and they walked over to the couch on which they had first had sex.

“Then show me all you got,” Dean said and pulled Cas’ lighter body on top of him, raising his hands to cup Cas’ face from both sides as he dragged him down onto his mouth.

“Show your Daddy how much you love to kiss him.”

“Daddy,” Cas panted and rubbed himself on Dean, scooting up and pressing down until he found Dean’s mouth. He cupped the back of his neck as he let out little, innocent sounds as he moved his lips against Dean’s.

Dean thought he could never tire of the shocked, happy sound when Cas felt Dean’s probing tongue on his lips as his fingers stroked over his face.

“Daddy!” he exclaimed happily and never stopped rubbing as they interlaced their tongues now, Dean with steadily hungrier moans as he directed Cas’ head just the way he wanted it and Cas taking it with happy noises while he steadily rubbed and explored Dean more.

“Mmm, that tickles,” Cas giggled when Dean let his hands glide up the inner side of his lower arms.

“Fuck, that giggle,” Dean moaned and pressed his very obvious erection up into Cas.

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Cas said, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Do I like it?” Dean asked and flipped Cas around.

He pulled at his lazily thrown on jeans and his hand found his cock in there, stroking and jacking himself immediately.

“Daddy, why don’t you let me see it?” Cas pouted as he tried to climb Dean again.

“Because baby, I told you we were only making out. But you got your Daddy so goddamn hard with your rubbing that I just gotta come now.”

“Let me,” Cas said and stuck his hand into Dean’s trousers as well, joining him on his cock.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed out and shimmied out of his pants to allow Cas proper access until his baby boy actually lowered his head and sucked him until he came.

“Yummy,” Cas beamed, come on his lips and in his mouth.

“Then gimme some as well,” Dean said and pulled Cas up again, tasting his own come on Cas’ lips and in his mouth.

“Very good boy you are,” he praised and tugged himself back in, bopping Cas a bit as his hands fumbled around to get his trousers in order.

He grazed Cas’ sweatpants and a needy little moan got panted into his mouth as Dean cupped Cas. 

“You’re hard for your Daddy as well, baby.”

“Yes, you’re just too sexy Daddy. Can’t help it. I always get excited when I’m with you.”

“Then lay back and let your Daddy take care of you.”

Dean made the blowjob as obscene as possible, looking up at his baby boy while he open-mouthedly tongued over Cas’ cock, and then sucked him with eyes closed to let Cas how much he enjoyed doing this, until he let Cas deep into his throat for good measure.

“Daddy, uh,” Cas said in a high pitched voice, “ ’m gonna…”

Dean let Cas slip out of his throat and held his tongue out, jerking Cas fast and hard until he angled the head of his cock at his own mouth and fucked all of Cas’ orgasm into his mouth while he pushed Cas cockhead into it over and over.

“Daddy, looks so good with me all over,” Cas giggled as Dean came up and let Cas taste himself, using his fingers again as he pumped them into Cas’ mouth alongside his tongue until his mouth was clean again.

“Let’s tug your precious baby cock back in, ok?” Dean said as he pulled Cas’ pants up and let his hand rest there.

“You still got an hour of kissing left, baby boy,” he informed Cas who beamed up at him as if Dean had just promised to go out for ice cream.

“Taking such good care of me. Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, baby boy.”

 

When Sam came back they were lazing around on the couch and to Sam’s great relief, fully satisfied and clothed.

“How’d it go?” Dean said, behind Cas on the couch, playing lazily around on the Led Zeppelin logo on Cas’ stomach which identified the shirt as his own.

“Uh, good. We ate and then walked around for a while. But then it rained again and we went in to a gallery. The owner said to tell you he’s looking forward to exhibiting more of your work, Cas.”

“You talked to Balthazar?”

“Yep, and he showed me some photos of your exhibition,” Sam coughed a little, which didn’t surprise them, given that his overlong hair was completely drenched. 

“Take a hot bath, Sammy. Can’t have you getting cold on my watch,” Dean advised.

“Dean, I’m not a kid anymore,” Sam rolled his eyes but went up into the master bathroom to take the bath that Dean had suggested.

“Seriously, it’s like we have a kid in the house. Or an overgrown puppy.”

“I thought I was the kid here,” Cas huffed and smiled.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. Though I wouldn’t mind having a puppy. Or a cat.”

“Dude?” Dean asked with an exhausted expression. “A dog barks and needs to go out all the time, and I am allergic to cats.”

“You know that when you’re around an animal for a while, allergies can go away?”

“What?” Dean asked, the worst dawning on him.

“Yes, it happened to mom. She was allergic to cats and then I had one. Afterwards she never sneezed around cats anymore.”

“What happened to the cat?”

“Zachariah,” Cas sighed and didn’t say more.

Dean gulped and continued stroking over Cas’ torso.

“Can I think about it?” he sighed.

“Take all the time you need.”


	7. Chapter 7

Come Monday morning, everyone commented on the giant hickey on Dean’s neck. Bobby groused that it was unprofessional to walk around like that, Bela grinned as she handed Dean her finished agenda for Crowley’s visit, and Sarah asked with a wide smile if he had had a pleasant weekend.

Dean tried to stay friendly when he answered, even when Crowley videocalled and he too couldn’t help himself from voicing a cheeky comment. But it was Crowley, so Dean really hadn’t expected anything else.

The morning dragged on, but about an hour before lunch, Dean’s phone buzzed. He unlocked the screen and saw the familiar side of Cas’ lower body, fully aroused in the surrounding of something that Dean recognised as the stall of a toilet in the art building.

He answered this photo with a single word: “Video.”

Seconds later, the words flared over the top that Cas was recording something.

Dean couldn’t wait for him to finally finish recording but the video didn’t come for a long while. He thumped over the screen and flinched when his office phone rang.

Only when the call had ended could he finally take up his cell again and finally saw a video in his conversation with Cas. He checked if no one was coming in and waited with bated breath until the company wifi had downloaded the monster of a video.

When he could finally press play, it was worth every second of the wait because he could see Cas bracing his leg against the wall of the stall, while his other was on the ground. Cas held the phone so that Dean could see his twitching cock and his other hand which fucked a plug into his ass over and over.

Dean was suddenly too hot and he loosened his tie, hearing the steps of students and running water in the background of the video as Cas never stopped thrusting the toy into himself.

Finally, Dean heard a strangled little moan which was really quiet on the video, but he would recognise it anywhere. Cas’ orgasm was quiet, but his cock violently twitching out drops of come all over the screen was ruining the stillness of the impression very much.

Dean couldn’t see much, the camera only captured whiteness until he saw Cas again who had obviously wiped the lens clean and proudly smiled as he showed Dean how the plug now sat in his hole and his cock slowly grew soft again.

Cas ended the video with throwing him a kiss ,with his lips still all red from the exertion from orgasming. The screen turned black and Dean was left with a raging hard-on and blood pounding through his body, which told him without words that just when he saw Cas that way but wasn‘t even touching him, it was high time to be horny as hell.

He debated whether he should abandon his work and have a much needed wank off in his own bathroom right now, but decided against it. He was breathing deeply to concentrate again, but whenever his gaze fell on his phone, he felt the blood rushing into his face again and his head swimming in an ocean of lusting after a certain someone who now wore a plug up his butt because Dean had told him so.

 

When he and Sammy got back home that evening, it also felt as if they were swimming, only was the ocean not made of desire, but buckets of ice cold rain.

“The hell is this weather?” Dean asked, shivering as they finally managed to open the door, which had taken a while because it poured down so intensely that they hadn’t been able to see anything and Dean had to finger at the keyhole to get the key into it. He tried not to think about holes and fingering or what kind of surprise Cas had on underneath, but he failed as soon as he saw Cas.

He and Sammy stood in the hall, completely drenched and cold, when Cas came towards them all warm and smiling and Dean’s cock decided to screw nature over and engorge despite the icy confines of wet slacks he was surrounded with.

“Hey you,” he smiled, and then he sneezed.

“Aww, how cute. You’d better take a bath, Dean. Wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

“Bite me, Sammy.”

“We only have one bathtub though and it looks like you both need warming up,” Cas said.

“It’s alright, I’ll just have a shower and then the tub is all Dean’s.”

Cas escorted Dean up into their bedroom and carefully pulled wet layer after wet layer off his body, until Dean stood in front of him, naked and shivering. Cas dried his hair and pulled him close to warm him until they heard Sam turn the water off and a few minutes later shout: “Bathroom is free,” before they heard him closing the door of the den behind himself.

Cas helped Dean into the tub while hot water poured into it, but shook his head when Dean wanted to pull at Cas until he was in with him.

“No,” Cas rumbled. “Don’t wanna ruin your surprise.”

“Tease,” Dean croaked, but relaxed as his every muscle warmed up. “Lemme have a peek at least.”

Cas raised one of his feet up.

“Black socks?”

“Higher up they’re not black anymore.”

“I repeat: Tease.”

“Then come to the basement when you’re done here and I can show you more,” Cas grinned and carded back and forth through Dean’s hair several times.

“You’d better do that again later,” Dean called after him and only heard a deep chuckle before the bathroom door closed.

 

Cas really did groom his hair for half an hour later, until Dean’s whole body hummed because he was so relaxed. 

“I could spent my entire life like this,” he purred, pressing little kisses to Cas’ wrists whenever he reached them, going up and down on his head.

“Just like this, nothing more?” Cas asked, and pulled off his shirt, and then braced himself over Dean as he pulled his trousers down.

“Yellow panties with… what is that?” Dean asked, confused when he couldn’t make out what the motive over Cas’ cock was.

He flipped him around and Cas watched him while he pulled his trousers completely down, revealing his panties and additionally yellow and black striped thigh high socks, fully.

“Are you…” Dean massaged Cas’ legs through the fabric and finally recognised the shape stitched into Cas’ panties. “You’re a bee,” he stated.

“Bzzzzz,” Cas grinned as Dean broke out in a hoarse laughter. 

Dean continued to laugh even as he pressed kisses to Cas’ mouth and hooked his hands under his legs to pull them up over his hips.

“My sexy little bumblebee,” he chuckled. 

“Bzzz,” Cas answered with a nod when he felt Dean’s hands moving up his body.

“Are you just gonna buzz now?” 

Cas nodded, an then pressed something with a snacking cap into Dean’s palm, which he though was lube, but when he looked at it, it was: “Honey?”

“Bzzz, I made it for you,” Cas said, opened the cap and directed the dropping honey onto every bit of his body that he wanted Dean to lick it off from. Little circles of honey around his nipples, down his torso, around his hips and in the little nooks over his collarbones.

Then Dean put the honey away and Cas looked up at him with sticky, sweet liquid all over.

“Bzzz, take your medicine, bzzzz,” he grinned and began massaging Dean’s head again as soon as he lowered his mouth onto his body.

Cas just happily buzzed away when Dean sucked away the sticky sweetness, paying extra attention to the skin underneath once it was clean, so Cas keened and pressed up into him.

When he was done, he climbed up Cas, rasping: “You’re very sweet today,” and then he let Cas explore his mouth, tasting the rest of the honey inside.

Dean felt the natural remedy against colds settle in his stomach and soothe his sore throat. He just hoped he wouldn’t get really sick if this stupid weather kept up for longer.

“So, what’s next?” he asked as his hands played and teased over Cas’ nipples. “Any more surprises?”

Cas nodded and reached out onto the nightstand where the honey had been. He showed Dean a glass in which there was at least a double whiskey.

“Bumblebee, did you drink tonight?” Dean asked, an eyebrow raised at him.

“No, it’s for you, bzzz,” Cas said almost incredulously and determinately shoved Dean a bit so he had space to dip his fingers into the liquid. He teased two fingers over Dean’s mouth until he opened it and suckled the alcohol off Cas’ fingers.

“Want me to lick that off you too?” he asked, when Cas pulled his fingers out of his mouth and teased the just tips over his lips.

“Bzzz,” he grinned, his way of saying yes tonight.

Dean repeated his earlier treatment of Cas’ body, this time it went faster because he just licked up the alcohol, feeling a slight burn when it joined the honey in his stomach.

At last, he sucked a little puddle out of Cas’ navel, who now couldn’t even buzz anymore and just gasped and cantered up against him.

Dean chuckled as he kissed his way up to Cas’ mouth afterwards.

“Did you like your medicine?” Cas panted and ground his erection up into Dean’s hip.

“Very much.”

“Can we have sex now?” Cas asked with a gorgeous, pleading expression.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Dean moaned and pulled Cas until they were both in a seated position, cupping the bee on Cas’ panties until he pulled him onto his lap and let them slip down. Finally Cas’ ass was exposed, where, according to his instructions from yesterday, sat the plug with which Cas had fucked himself.

Cas’ thoughts obviously went to that moment as well, because he asked: “Did you like my video?”

“Loved it. Got me so hot and bothered, I nearly ran to the bathroom to jerk off.”

“Did you?” Cas purred.

“No, I waited. That will make this much sweeter,” Dean rasped and kept eye contact all through the process of replacing the plug with his cock.

“Wanna get the little bee a present, or wanna pull them off?” he asked while he thumped over the panties which were still in place over Cas’ dick.

“Wanna come in them,” Cas moaned as he whipped around on Dean’s cock, his legs swinging behind him.

“Wait baby,” Dean traced his fingers down the bee striped long socks on Cas’ legs until he bent them until he was kneeling above him with a lot more purchase.

“You can fuck yourself on me better like this,” he said, grabbing Cas’ ass from both sides as he picked up a rhythm on him.

“Thank you,” Cas panted with Dean’s cock going deep into him as he writhed up and down.

“Buzz for me, little bee. Buzz,” Dean cooed, this orgasm already approaching because Cas just clenched around him too good.

“Bzz, bzz, bzz,” Cas rumbled with every thrust now, Dean pressing his lips to Cas’ neck so he could feel the vibration there.

“Bzzzz, bbbzzz, ah fuck, bzzz,” Cas’ rhythm fell off and then he ground down low as the little bee on his panties got soaked with come.

“Hmm baby, so good. Get up,” Dean said, smacking Cas’ ass lightly until he rode him again until Dean came within him.

They sat there, panting and staring into each other’s eyes, Dean lazily thumping over Cas’ soiled panties or his thigh highs while their breaths slowed.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked, when his heart was still thumping hard.

“Full, happy and in love,” Cas beamed.

“That’s good,” Dean smiled and let his head rest against Cas’ shoulder which invited Cas to lay his head on Dean’s and hold him around his shoulders while they listened to each other’s heart beat slowing down.

“How are you, Dean?”

“Satisfied, warm and in love,” he smiled, letting his finger tips glide down Cas’ arm around him. Then his stomach grumbled: “And hungry,” he admitted with a deep chuckle.

“Dinner?”

“You made something?” Dean peeked up and Cas nodded.

“I love you,” he said with absolute gratitude in his words.

“I love you too,” Cas said and held him close for another small eternity before they got up to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas felt good during the whole week, Dean gave him his instructions for things to do before they were together in the evening. Then Dean guided him through everything they did in the basement with a firm hand, which sometimes came to rest on Cas’ body sharply when he didn’t obey.

Cas loved it, he felt like Dean was with him even when they were in different places when he wore a plug in lectures, or pinched his nipples until they were rosy to send Dean a picture of it. One day he walked around in lingerie the whole day, and when Dean later pressed his face into the bed, he told him in a strained voice how much the lace had massaged his cock all day. The stockings had made it feel funny when his jeans came in contact with them and if he hadn’t worn holders they would have slipped off his legs a hundred times.

“Fuck,” Dean adjusted Cas’ ass which he held out obscenely for him, while he still had his hand on Cas‘ head, who was so turned on that he actually bit into a pillow to muffle his screams. “Just imagine you adjusting your pretty little stockings in the hall, lifting your trouser leg up and showing everybody what pretty things you put on for me.” Dean pistoned into Cas’ ass with increased vigour as both came hard at his words.

Otherwise, things were picking up too. He had started his collage project and decided to paint it all in oil, like Dean had already suspected. Cas just loved oil paint, which Dean paid homage to on the weekend by massaging his whole body until Cas’ entire skin was slick and his muscles relaxed. Later, Dean chuckled about Cas’ frustration as he tried to ride him and just glitched off, so in the end he had to show mercy and bent Cas over a commode and fuck him from behind. He braced himself against the furniture, and whenever his hands glitched on the surface, it rocked against the wall under Dean’s onslaught of his prostate so that the toys clunked together in the drawers.

Dean not only organised their sex life, but Crowley’s visit as well and manoeuvred all the rest of business carefully around Bobby when he was in a foul mood again. But after a while the constant stress started to wear on him; he was exhausted every night and fell asleep almost immediately when they had finished. 

What was more, the university had gotten in touch again, not accepting a ‘no’ when they asked him again to prepare one session in their series of lectures from prominent alumni of their faculty.

“I dunno when I should squeeze that in,” Dean asked, Cas still all around him and listening sympathetically while Dean’s come seeped out of his ass.

“I’ve heard about that,” Cas said, carefully thumping over Dean’s cheekbones as he thought. “Since you’re helping me with my project and studies, you could just do a topic from the ones we chose. That way we can get two things done at once.”

“You’re an angel,” Dean moaned exhaustedly and buried his head in Cas’ chest for a while until they got up and sorted through all Dean’s old notes.

Sam was absolutely aghast when he saw all the boxes in the studio and Dean and Cas forming orderly stacks with them, like Dean had once taught Cas when he had been his study buddy with benefits.

“It’s like I don’t even know you anymore, Dean,” Sam had said, Dean’s meticulous notes a pile of reminders of all the had missed about his big brother, or had closed his eyes against on purpose.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Sammy,” Dean announced.

“It is though, you built a whole life and I wasn‘t in any way part of it,” Sam nodded and had brooded in front of the TV for the rest of the evening, while Dean and Cas stayed in the studio. He had decided that he was gonna do a presentation about the Renaissance, which was gonna be relatively soon, because the lecture series went on chronologically.

Cas was concentrated while Dean recollected everything he still knew about the era, and doodled a few pairs of green eyes with concentrated furrowed brows. Dean knew exactly when Cas’ attention fell off while he read aloud through his notes. Cas now started drawing Dean’s body onto the paper by memory, with a fully erect dripping cock and then circled his fingers over it until the pencil lead smeared all over.

“Hey, am I boring you with this?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrow that told Cas that cheekiness wasn’t allowed right now.

“No, you’re not. I’m listening,” Cas sighed, but Dean had abandoned his studies for the evening already.

“You know sometimes it’s so apparent that you’re younger than me,” he grinned.

“I’m nearly 20, Dean,” Cas said with an eye roll that had Dean’s palms tingling in his need to give him a bit of punishment.

“Case in point,” he said and crawled over the ground to practically attack Cas’ mouth with his tongue and teeth, not touching him with anything else, only kissing Cas onto the ground ‘til his legs shook.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas panted as he surfaced again, rubbing his swollen lips and eying him hungrily.

Dean sat back, happy with what he was able to do to Cas as he said: “No seriously, baby. Is there a petulant teenager hidden inside you somewhere?”

“Sometimes,” Cas admitted, still rubbing his lips seductively.

Dean only groaned and pressed Cas onto the floor again, using his teeth on more than Cas’ mouth now, nibbling his way down his neck and telling him: “I want you to let that out too, how else can my baby boy get all his proper punishments, huh? You love getting spanked when you misbehave, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes. I’m such a naughty, bratty boy. Just for Daddy.”

Dean just growled possessively and wanted to pull Cas’ shirt off to cover his entire body in bite marks, when they stopped hearing the TV in the living room and Sam’s shifting.

Cas rolled his eyes, frustration evident in his petulant way to snap his shirt back into a decent position and roughly shove Dean off his body, who only raised one eyebrow again, telling him that he wasn’t gonna let this slide.

“I’m going up. Night guys,” Sam said on his way to the stairs.

They said goodnight too and then waited until they heard the door of the den again, before Dean picked Cas up over his shoulder, already slapping his butt as he carried him off into the basement.

“Put me down, put me down,” Cas giggled and wriggled his butt with extra force as he kicked out.

“Yeah ok,” Dean answered and just dumped Cas onto the bed and unceremoniously pulled his trousers down, immediately laying back into his slaps while Cas moaned out brokenly.

“Please, Daddy. I won’t do it again,” he told Dean after a while, his ass red and his cock dripping and hard.

“You know I really don’t believe you, but for tonight you’ve had enough.”

“Are you not gonna fuck me now, Daddy?” Cas cried out in pretend agony at not getting his favourite toy.

“I don’t think you were good enough for that,” Dean declined. “So, I’m just gonna use your crack to get off now. Hold still.”

Dean took his cock out, and started rubbing it between Cas’ asscheeks.

“Not enough friction,” he declared and grabbed Cas’ stinging muscle to built a perfect little pocket to fuck into, continually ignoring Cas’ still open hole from earlier.

“Hmm yeah. My boy’s got such a lovely ass, it’s even good when I’m not inside it,” Dean groaned out when he stroked his come into Cas’ hole. 

Cas shed tears, but held out his butt for Dean to use, in the hope to get at least something for being a good boy, which he graciously gave him. He pulled Cas’ cheeks apart, seeing his come in his hole as he popped it open that way.

Cas sighed happily when he felt Dean’s tongue inside him, sucking out his own come and then lapping into him with his head deep in his ass. He tried to push himself onto Dean’s face, but he wouldn’t have it, stilling his movements immediately and slapping him again whenever he tried to gain more friction. Cas was forced to just take everything, completely at Dean’s mercy. Cas loved that Dean was taking care of him without him having to do anything, and let him hear it with his pleased moans and his hitched breaths as Dean additionally started to jerk him until he came.

“That was wonderful, thank you Daddy,” Cas spooned against Dean as he flopped down now, his eyes already closed as he only hummed in exhaustion. “What do you want me to do tomorrow?” Cas asked as he nuzzled against Dean’s chest.

When he didn’t answer, his head peeked up again: “Dean?” he asked, but now saw that Dean was already asleep.

In the morning, Cas waited for Dean to finally give him instructions, but he was already focused on work during breakfast and left the house with Sam, pressing himself to Cas for a second, giving him a short goodbye kiss, nothing more. 

Cas went to college once he heard the Impala pull off, his heart hurting and already missing Dean. He knew it was selfish, Dean had his own concerns, so he was gonna try his best not to disturb him. It was one day, he could handle one day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shift to Cas' perspective, just because I can. ;)

Cas sat in a lecture, hardly able to focus because he felt so downcast. It was like Dean’s absence in his day hurt like a festering wound. 

He unlocked his phone countless times during the 90 minute lecture, wanting to send Dean a text about how he felt, but he stared at the screen until it went black every time and never actually wrote anything.

Cas knew that Dean wouldn’t like that he slacked off and didn’t pay real attention to the professor, so when he had noticed that he couldn’t concentrate he had pressed a record button on his laptop. The audio programme would capture most of the lecture and the presentation was gonna be uploaded later anyway, so he could still catch up. He put his arms onto the table in front of him, staring out the window into the grey darkness, his gaze still darting down to his phone now and again.

“Mr. Novak, would you tell the other students why you seem to be so lost in thought today?”

Cas flinched, but masked it over with a smile: “I am just thinking about the inherent moroseness of the baroque era. When you only examine the surface of a painting, it has a harmonious composition, but if you look more closely, you will find decay and rot in the exuberance of the creations.”

“Very good, Mr. Novak. I am glad that baroque has such an impression on you. However, we will touch more on this subject in a later lecture, so if you could keep your weltschmerz in check for now, I’m gonna continue.”

Cas nodded and actually felt a little guilty for paying so little attention to the lecture today, because Dean was right. It was very good, and he would learn a lot here.

Now Cas thought about Dean again, his phone was in his hand and he typed: “I miss you so much.”

He debated with himself whether he should send the text, because he knew Dean would worry if he did, but he pressed the send button nonetheless, feeling needy and cold.

He had to wait for Dean to answer. He still checked every minute or so, apparently annoying the person who was constantly typing away next to him, because he heard continued sighs from that direction. So he put his phone into his trousers, stroking over his thigh from time to time to not miss the vibration of an incoming message, which would tell him he was loved and cared for.

The lecture ended without his phone buzzing and he walked over to the cafeteria with some girls from his anatomy class, who also were in his baroque lecture. They constantly chatted about everything they had heard and who had slept with who in their dorms while they bought their lunch and joined the sheer endless queue at the coffee machine.

“Second one’s broken, like always,” one of them announced.

“Oh, no. That is the only one that had café crema. I’m not gonna get a coffee then,” another one pouted and went to find a table for them in the crowded, noisy hall.

“So, what about you, Cas?” one of his acquaintances, who he was pretty sure was named Julia, asked him.

“Sorry, what about me?” Cas asked over the fuming of the machine as it steamed the milk for the chocolate caramel macchiato he was drinking bucketwise ever since his and Dean’s road trip. He tried not to wince at seeing Dean’s smile in his mind in the Arizona desert as he held him close.

“I mean, are you seeing anyone, or?”

Cas frowned. Was she coming on to him?

“Yes, I am.”

“Really? Who is the lucky girl?”

“He, uh… isn’t a girl,” Cas asked, blushing that he talked about this to someone who knew him so little that she hadn’t even caught on to the very obvious fact that he was gay. Nobody who really knew him had ever not caught on to that, not even when he met someone for the first time. Cas rolled his eyes while he stared at the machine letting his coffee drip out, and then felt a pang when he saw Dean’s raised eyebrow for his sassiness in his mind.

The girl got wide eyed and gasped a little when they paid for their food and coffees and joined the other girls who had elbowed a table free for them.

“Girls, you’re not gonna believe it. Cassie here has just told me that he’s got a boyfriend!”

Cas groaned when the girls started cooing and pressed their palms to their faces, squeaking: “How cute!” and “Oh my god, you gotta tell us everything!” but he sat down indulged them. He told a little bit about Dean, but he kept most of it private. He didn’t want to discuss his relationship with people who didn’t even know him.

“Is he an artist too?” Julia asked.

“Yes, he’s got arts as a minor.”

“Is he handsome?” was the next question.

“I think he is,” Cas shrugged and he definitely got the impression that the girls were less interested now. They probably thought he was with a pimpled freshman, who nobody but Cas would find attractive. He actually smiled at leading the girls on like that.

“And do you love him?”

Cas shrugged, firstly not wanting to tell and secondly wanting to play the girls as he lied: “He’s ok.”

“Just ok?”

Cas shrugged again and emptied his coffee mug.

The girls creased their foreheads sympathetically and the one next to him actually clapped his back to cheer him up.

“You’ll find the love of your life, you’ll see. We all will,” and then they sighed adoringly at the prospect of finding Mr. Right someday, not knowing that Cas already had him.

He was in a better mood, when they went to their three hour anatomy seminar and during the first person he sketched he was also ok. It was a heavy woman, who always smiled encouragingly when she caught the gaze of the students. Cas really wanted to capture her motherly comeliness and warmth which, when his professor collected the pieces to grade them, got him a pleased expression from her.

The next act model was a younger man, with short dark blonde hair which immediately reminded Cas of Dean. Again he felt pangs all over his stomach when he sketched his head, but it got better when he went on the bony frame of the man which was not at all reminiscent of Dean’s toned, stunning body anymore.

Thinking of Dean, Cas felt a happy pang now when he fished for his phone, completely having forgotten that he had expected an answering text. There were three.

I’m in a meeting. 12:04PM

Text you later. 12:56PM

Sorry, I can’t really answer. Bobby is running amok and I gonna stem this mess. I don’t even know when I’ll get home. I love you. 2:35PM

Cas put the phone away now, hurt pooling in his gut. His eyes watered as he looked at the model again and sketched more. He knew that Dean wouldn’t reply like this if he wasn’t really busy but he needed him so damn much right now. 

While Cas sketched, he realised that he was totally selfish. Dean had proven time and time again that he wanted to be with Cas more than with anyone else, and he probably needed him too right now.

When his last course ended, he didn’t go home but got into the subway station without having to think about it and his two different rides later, he stood at the entrance to the familiar building in which he had worked for over two months.

He pressed the button for the top floor and checked his phone again. It was half past 5 and Dean hadn’t written again.

He wondered whether Dean had maybe gone home already but when he heard a familiar laugh out of Dean’s part of the floor followed by several other laughs, he knew that Dean was still here.

Cas felt like a knife was twisting inside him, like Dean had cheated him out of a laugh that he wouldn’t even have been able to hear if he hadn’t come here and then he walked right into the office. Dean stood with his back to him, facing Bela and another woman of who Cas thought must be Sarah.

Cas admired Dean’s backside, his ass always looked absolutely amazing when he took his suit jacket off, but Bela noticed him now, so he couldn‘t sink fully into his lusting.

“Cas!” she walked over with a happy smile and kissed his cheek as she drew him into a hug.

“Bela,” he grinned, happy to see her. “I hear you and Charlie are coming over on Sunday. Can’t wait.”

“Me neither, love,” she smiled before she turned around to wave Sarah over. “I don’t believe you’ve had the pleasure yet. Sarah, this is Dean’s better half. Your future brother-in-law.”

Sarah blushed, because apparently Dean and Bela conspiratorially agreed that Sarah and Sam just belonged together, which Dean hadn’t mentioned. He really liked Bela, but right now, he was jealous that she shared something like this with Dean. It didn’t matter that he and Dean had talked about that possibility too, the fire of jealousy at any other person close to Dean burned hot in his chest.

He acted normally, not wanting to appear like a total psycho when he shook Sarah’s hand.

“Hello, Sarah. Very nice to meet you,” he smiled friendly, actually taking a liking to her immediately and from the way Sarah smiled as she answered him, the feeling was mutual.

Now Cas looked at Dean, and felt raging mad again because he only smiled at him, happy and unsuspecting why Cas was here and how he had felt the entire day.

Bela laid a hand on Cas’ shoulder perceptively and then said: “Well, as lovely as this has been, we’ll have time to catch up and really get to know one another on Sunday. Let’s dash, Sarah. Grab your purse, I’m meeting Charlie now and you’re coming too.”

“Oh, but-”

“Cas is more than capable if Dean still needs a secretary now. Isn’t that right slave driver?”

“Bite me, Bela.”

“That might be awkward for the both of us,” Bela smiled and hooked her arm under Sarah’s as they left the office.

“Cas?” Dean asked, worried that he didn’t speak now that they were alone.

“Dean…” he let his name trail off, not knowing what to do with his cold jealousy, his desire at seeing Dean’s butt in slacks or his heart having hurt all day.

Dean took control: “Lock the door,” he commanded and Cas locked the door to the antechamber and followed Dean over into his office, the sight of so many pleasant memories.

“I see that there is something on your mind, Cas.”

“Yes,” Cas nodded.

“Don’t bottle it up, let it out.”

“Are you sure?” Cas wasn’t ready to let Dean see into his insides.

“Cas!” Dean commanded sharply. “Let. It. Out.”

Cas screamed out in a frustrated cry and ran over, making Dean catch him in his arms, but Cas had been too forceful and both of them crashed onto the ground. 

Dean was winded, but Cas didn’t give him any time to catch his breath, stripping down immediately, grinding hotly against Dean.

He practically ripped all of Dean’s clothes off too, but only pulled his slacks down onto his shins, wanting the obscenity of seeing the pushed down trousers as he turned around.

“Cas, fuck. Lube!” Dean panted out as he saw the globes of Cas’ ass and his back all in knots as he sat on him backwards.

He was fortunate enough that Dean had stood close to his desk when he tackled him to the ground and he could fish into the drawer in which he kept his lube. Otherwise Cas wouldn’t have gotten up, he’d have used his spit as lube if it meant that he could fuck Dean faster than to get up and get it.

He prepared himself roughly, always wanting to move on to the next finger faster than he should, but Dean stilled him when he got too eager, pressing against his wrist, so he scissored himself better. Dean pumped Cas’ fingers into his own ass until he was satisfied with the way Cas was opened and only then he let him take his cock up his hole.

“Work it out, baby,” he moaned, his hands pressing hotly against Cas’ butt as he picked up a violent, panting rhythm of ramming Dean’s cock into himself.

Cas heaved as he rode Dean and saw a long robe of white shooting out of himself before he had bopped up and down a dozen times and then he continued to clench around Dean. He moaned loudly under him, making Cas feel like an absolute god because his ass was doing this to him until he filled him all up with come.

Dean still stroked over Cas’ butt as he sat up and pressed himself to his back, kissing his shoulder blades as he adjusted him on his lap.

“That bad?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Cas answered and craned his neck to stare at Dean behind him.

“How many orgasms will it take to get the nut out of you?” Dean asked openly, knowing exactly what Cas needed right now. Him in this office, as often as he could.

“I don’t know. Lots.”

“Baby, could you hand me my cell?” 

“Sure,” Cas reached up and gave Dean what he wanted.

Dean dialled and then started speaking: “Yeah, hello. This is Dean Winchester, am I speaking to the concierge?” He listened for a bit, and then went on: “I’ve just been meaning to tell you that I will stay in the building overnight, so if you could inform the cleaners and the security that all is well when they can’t open the door to my tract and the lights are on?” He listened again and then ended the call with: “Thank you. Yes. Good night to you as well.”

“Just you and me now, baby,” he said, kissing Cas hotly by drawing him close by his neck. “Do you think we can work as well as fuck our brains out tonight?”

“Of course we can,” Cas said, really happy for the first time today with Dean still inside him, smiling at him deviously from behind. “Just like before.”


	10. Chapter 10

“So, on the second day, there is this pub that Bela found, where you’ll go. They serve English specialities.”

“Dude, no way I’m eating haggis!”

“Haggis is Scottish, Dean.”

“So?”

“Crowley’s accent is English, not Scottish. London area in fact.”

“How do you know that?”

“I study literature as well, Dean. I surround myself with things like this. I just know.”

“Can you actually do the accent as well?”

“If you’re happy with a loosely based version of it,” Cas nodded in received pronunciation accent, not rolling the ‘r’s anymore and his tongue adding a little twist to the word ‘loosely’.

“Fuck, baby. Say ‘loose’ again.”

“My arsehole is very loose for you,” Cas still said in the same accent.

Dean snorted at that and walked over to where Cas lounged on one his couches, in nothing but briefs and Dean’s shirt. He had snatched it once they got up from the ground and Dean had tried to get it back, but Cas had fought unfairly to keep it. He had clutched it and shaken his head repeatedly even when Dean picked him up and wanted to tickle him until he gave it up. Cas had just crashed their mouths together until Dean didn’t even remember where he was anymore and when he had blinked, Cas was wearing his shirt with a winning expression.

So now, when Dean pressed Cas into the couch with his weight, he felt the fabric of his own shirt graze over his naked chest as he tested how loose Cas really still was, by sticking his hand into the back of Cas‘ underwear.

“Fuck, you’re still gaping.”

“Hardly surprising, Dean. It’s only been half an hour,” Cas actually rolled his eyes again.

Dean growled possessively: “It’s like you’re begging me to be rough when you do that.”

“What if I am?” Cas grinned and happily welcomed Dean between his legs.

“Well, let’s not turn it into a trigger then,” Dean grinned teasingly. “I ain’t playing like that,” he stopped looking at Cas from above and just took another piece of paper off the coffee table, pretending not to notice how Cas pressed himself to him from below. “Strange, I always had the feeling that Crowley is Scottish.”

“He seems to have been born in Scotland, but his accent is definitely English. But once a Scot, always a Scot,” Cas said huffish.

“I’ll be damned. Europe, man. Two countries in one and still so different though.”

“It’s not one country, and not two either,” Cas crossed his arms, pissed about Dean teasing him like this. “It’s England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland.”

“And Ireland?”

“Nooo,” Cas roared and then pouted. “That’s different.”

“Perhaps your next vacation should include a tour through Europe, huh?”

Cas didn’t answer, but stared past Dean, shrugging.

“Babe, you’re being bratty.”

“So what if I am?” Cas asked completely different then a few minutes ago. “You’re between my legs, I’m horny and you’re just not fucking me.”

“I have fucked you. Half an hour ago. Don’t pretend I’m withholding,” Dean said, his voice having a strain to it that it never had before and Cas suddenly felt like the lowest of the low because he was so pushy. Dean had had a hard day himself and here he was demanding and needy.

“Let’s just take a break, ok?” he said, his whole expression begging for forgiveness as he pulled Dean closer until his head rest came to rest on his chest. “I am graciously allowing my pillow to use me as a pillow right now. But don’t get used to it,” Cas chuckled as he felt Dean utter relaxed breaths in his arms.“How about we exchange stories from our days and you’ll tell me why you’re so tightly wired today, ok?”

Dean nodded, so that Cas could feel the movement on his body and they talked for an hour about what had happened today, just holding on and enjoying each other’s company. Dean’s day had been just as long as Cas’; his texts had already told him that he had had several meetings and that Bobby was still grumpy with everyone and not only pushed Dean to close the deal on the inventions he had seen in Detroit, but also to nag constantly about the whole Crowley topic.

After an hour, Dean sat up sighing and finally examined the other papers on the coffee table.

“You’re exhausted,” Cas commented as he threw his arms around him and let his chin rest on his shoulder.

“Damn right I am,” he rubbed his eyes and yawned before he grabbed a stack of papers and leaned back to peruse them.

Cas stayed completely still, because he saw all the signs that Dean was just about ready for some sleep. His head came to rest on the backrest of the couch and his eyes slowly closed until he breathed evenly, the papers falling down onto his naked chest.

Cas got up quietly now and got over to one of the inlet shelves of the office to opened a cabinet door at the bottom where he himself had put a huge, fluffy blanket in.

He came back to the couch with it and carefully pulled the papers out of Dean’s grasp, taking in how breathtakingly beautiful he was in his sleep before he wrapped him in the blanket.

“Sleep,” he whispered and watched over him while he sorted through all the work in the office.

 

After an hour, Dean woke up, seeing orderly stacks on the coffee table and then he saw Cas, still just in his shirt and briefs, updating his agenda with his hair up on all ends.

“Hey,” he rasped and Cas looked up with a smile lighting up his face.

“Morning, princess.”

“I’m not the princess, you’re the one who wears dresses.”

“Yeah, because we both like it,” Cas smiled.

Dean tapped over now, shedding the blanket and seeing that Cas had organised everything during his beauty sleep.

“Wow,” he announced, looking at the colour-coded appointments in his agenda.

“Don’t ‘wow’ yet, I still have to put it into the online ledger,” and he walked over to Dean‘s desk and pulled the online data base up, staring to type furiously and without having to pay much attention to it because he had planned things like these countless times during the summer.

“You’ve got very talented fingers,” Dean complimented and now he was the one who definitely was pushing for sex, because he came up behind Cas and breathed hotly onto his skin through the fabric of the shirt.

“Dean, I’m working,” Cas groaned as Dean teased the buttons open, with the agenda filling up.

“But not for long,” Cas could feel Dean grin as if he could see it with his own eyes. “Fuck, the way you’re typing. It’s really hot,” Dean leaned down and whispered into his ear.

Cas craned to allow Dean access as he caressed his neck now: “Easily excitable, aren’t you?” he cooed. 

“Shh, keep working,” Dean moaned, stroking over Cas’ neck further and suddenly Cas felt Dean’s second hand playing over his nipples so that his breath hitched.

“Easily excitable, huh?” Dean grinned again. “I love how sensible your nipples are, baby. One of these days we need to get you off on nipple play only.” Dean pinched a nub now, and Cas’ head fell back in a loud unrestrained moan. “Yeah, I thought so,” Dean massaged his neck more now, teasing over Cas’ nipples while it got harder and harder to concentrate.

“Seriously, if you keep that up, Sarah will have a hard time tomorrow figuring out what I’m doing here.”

“I’m having a hard time as well,” Dean said and Cas heard a zipper going down right next to his head.

“I should have seen that one coming,” he rolled his eyes.

“What? The innuendo, or my cock?” 

“Both,” Cas answered.

“Think you can suck me and finish this at the same time?”

“Please,” Cas said as if it was insulting to think that he couldn’t as he opened his mouth and Dean pushed into it.

Cas went on typing, looking past Dean’s hips to see what he was writing and still managed to suck Dean’s cock.

“Mhmm. God I missed this,” Dean panted, raging hard and thrusting into Cas.

Cas only swallowed his drool and precome in agreement as he finished up the last day of the agenda. He took Dean’s cock out of his mouth then and blinked up, trying to look as innocent as he could. “Finished.”

“No, you’re not,” Dean picked him up and roughly pulled at him, shoving him over to the window while he pulled his briefs down. “Not nearly,” he continued as his hands found Cas’ still loose enough pucker, and thrusted his fingers into it while he pressed him against the window front.

Cas hissed when the cold glass made contact with his bare bum and passionately clasped Dean to get him closer.

“God, Dean. Your fingers, ahh. They‘re very talented as well,” he moved on them as he would on Dean’s cock, his ass straining and popping against the window from time to time with downright filthy sounds.

“Get ready baby,” Dean removed his fingers now, his hands in the hollows of Cas’ knees to let him know it was time to brace himself . Cas held tight to Dean’s shoulders and pressed against the strong window glass as Dean brought his legs up and Cas hooked them over his hips.

“Fuck you good, up against the window. Just the way you like it, baby.”

“Oh fuck, Dean,” Cas panted as he was suddenly full of Dean’s cock again and he immediately set up as rhythm that had his balls slapping against Cas and the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room.

“Tell me how good I am,” Dean said as he thrusted sharply, his eyes blinking at every heave.

“You’re the best,” Cas moaned. “Fucking me just like I want it, uh ooh!” he keened when another couple of thrusts rammed Dean directly into his prostate. “Now you tell me how good of a fuck I am.”

“The best- ah!… ass I ever fucked. Seriously the way you’re clenching, you’re just made for me. Made to take me.”

“Damn right.” Cas smirked but then Dean’s thrusts got too delicious for more than to just moan out: “Oh, please… harder.”

Dean impossibly still increased his speed and they actually felt the glass vibrate when he stabbed his cock into Cas’ ass roughly now.

Cas moaned brokenly at being so totally fucked, but he managed to whisper: “I can see in the computer screen how your ass clenches when you thrust up, Dean. I could watch you fucking me forever. Let’s make a video of that sometime.”

“Fuck,” Dean roared loudly, burying himself deep inside him. “Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”

Cas watched Dean come as his body moved up against the window whenever he was all up inside.

“Uh huh, yeah,” he moaned and felt Dean jacking him quickly while he still fucked through his orgasm and finally he came himself.

They stilled then, panting with open mouths and just pressed them together, not really moving their lips or tongues, just sharing their air, while they stayed locked together to not just fall onto the ground like felled trees.

 

Dean carried Cas over onto the couch now, practically kicking the coffee table away and Cas grinned as he watched Dean over his shoulder as he pushed the couches closer together next.

“Your butt is wriggling,” he giggled.

“Oi, you wanna try lifting me and doing this at the same time?”

“No, you’re right. You’re wonderful.”

Finally, Dean had managed to put the couches together and wanted to drop them both now, but Cas told him to wait.

“What? I can’t hold you for much longer.”

“The blanket. We need to put the blanket on. Leather on skin is a bad idea.”

“Yeah, true. Can you grab it? If I let go of your butt we’ll fall.”

“Then bend down,” Cas said and Dean tried his best to hold Cas up until he reached for an edge of the thick blanket.

“Got it,” he announced and then threw it over the surface. “You can drop us now.”

“Finally,” Dean rasped happily and just let himself fall, Cas still tightly locked around him.

Once they lay there, they broke out in laughter.

“All of that because we didn’t want your cock to slip out of me,” Cas snorted as Dean turned them to the side and they pulled the edges of the oversized blanket over themselves.

“And we managed that like true pros,” Dean laughed.

After a while they stopped laughing and just looked each other in the eyes with Dean still resting inside Cas.

“I’m glad you came here,” he whispered. “I didn’t miss you like you missed me, but I am really happy you came to me.”

“What does that mean, you didn’t miss me like I did?” Cas said with a bit of hurt in his stomach again.

“Only that you’re really suffering when you’re not with me. I think about you whenever I have a minute of peace, but then I smile. It is a yearning inside of me, but I know that you’ll be there when I come home, so it’s bearable. And it’s always awesome to come home and see you there.”

Cas gulped at Dean being so sure of them and let himself be soothed by it as he said: “It’s just different with me. It wasn’t this bad before, but whenever I’m not with you now, I feel lost. I literally can’t get enough of you. Sorry, if that sounds clingy.”

“It doesn’t,” Dean pulled Cas closer. “You never have to get enough of me, you’ve got me for life, ok?”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t think that I don’t know that, you’re making it clear every day. I just think you’re too perfect.”

“Me, perfect?” Dean tried to chuckle, but it didn’t sound light-hearted, but more embarrassed.

“Yes, perfect. Everything you do and everything you are, even your annoying little quirks are perfect to me.”

“If you say it like that, I can give that praise right back.”

“I just love you so much that it hurts sometimes,” Cas admitted, blushing because he hadn’t wanted to let Dean know about this, but he just couldn’t hide anything from him.

“I know that,” Dean answered and Cas was shocked as he stared at him with wide eyes. “It’s not a secret, baby. I know it, because I know you and I feel just the same. You‘re not alone in this.”

Cas’ eyes filled with tears. “Not alone?” he voiced his greatest fear.

“No,” Dean kissed him then. “Never alone again, not as long as I have anything to say about it.”

Cas really cried now, he just couldn’t stop the tears anymore. Dean knew him, he saw him and he loved everything he saw. He told him that he was perfect, and he would never come home to an house that would stay empty the whole time he was there.

“I love you,” Cas sniffed, when Dean kissed his tearstained cheeks. “I love you,” he heaved himself back onto him. “I love you,” he picked up a rhythm on Dean’s cock, making them both come again through slow sensual pushes and shoves, his arms never loosening their tight grasp around Dean. 

Dean let himself he ridden like this, stroking over Cas’ back and closing his eyes because he felt so good, searching for Cas’ face with his mouth from time to time, not minding what part he kissed because he loved them all. 

Cas watched him doing this while he loved him, his face never losing it’s starstruck expression until the very last when Dean opened his eyes and they both came quietly, only panting out long streaks of air while warmth flooded into Cas once more and warmth flooded out onto Dean’s stomach.

They stayed close the entire rest of the night and in the early morning, they loved each other again, celebrating that Cas had finally found the conviction he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a tiny bit sorry that this turned out so mushy.


	11. Chapter 11

By Sunday, Sam’s mood had lifted considerably, and neither Dean nor Cas wanted to know the reason for it. It was enough to know that Sam hadn’t come home on Friday night, which told them all they needed to know.

“Hey, we spent a night out too,” Dean grinned.

“That hardly counted. We were working,” Cas smiled as he caught up on the lecture he had moped through. 

“Just a bit,” Dean smirked and observed the painting Cas had been working on during the last couple of days. Although he had bared his soul to Dean, he still brought all his feelings out into the project. The painting was dark, and it’s colours raged from red to black. “This is really intense, baby.”

Cas only shrugged and kept reading the lecture notes. “It’s how I felt and when I put in on the canvas, it’s as if it’s out of me, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. If you’d start a new picture now, would it look different?”

“If I started one now, it would probably he all clouds and angel wings on it,” Cas smiled at him.

“Then why don’t you?” Dean asked and put up another easel opposite to the half finished painting. “Show me how you feel now.”

“But shouldn’t I finish the other one first?”

“Nobody can conduct your process, you need to do it like you want to. And you should feel what you paint.”

Cas nodded and walked over when he finished reading though the lecture notes, to let Dean take a seat behind the desk as he started researching for his Renaissance lecture.

Cas took a hold of a pencil and it felt to him as he just doodled some shapes onto the empty canvas. But after a while, the different forms weaved together until they formed one entity which seemed whole.

“You seem happy,” Dean smiled when he looked up from an article about Raphaelite Angels to see his own angel, happily stroking over the thick paper.

“I am,” Cas said and put the pencil away. “Come and take a look.”

Dean got up and hugged Cas from around back to see what he had outlined. “You really weren’t kidding about clouds and fluffy wings, huh?” Dean said as he saw the different forms. “And is that a clenching butt down there?”

“Yes!” Cas beamed. “It’s yours.”

Dean muffled his chuckle in Cas’ t shirt. When he had finished laughing, he stroked over Cas’ torso and rasped: “I love it. It’s unique. Just like you.”

“If you keep talking like this, the whole rest of the set will be rainbows and unicorns,” Cas stroked over Dean’s lower arms around his middle.

“I’m sure, there’ll be spouts of darkness for a while, baby. Particularly because we gotta cook now and we can’t do it naked.”

Cas pouted: “Why not?”

“Because one: Sam. And two: if we’d cook naked, we’d get more sex done than actual cooking and we’re expecting guests. I don’t want to serve them while stuck in you.”

“Might be an interesting conversation starter, though,” Cas turned in Dean’s arms and snuggled close. “Hello, Sarah. No I’m sorry I can’t shake your hand or I might slip out of my horny fiancé. Please help yourself to wine while I bend him over the counter.”

“You’re hopeless,” Dean smiled and kissed him deeply. “Hey, by the way,” he pulled Cas over into the kitchen now. “There are some things I wanna talk about. Crowley let it slip that he’d like to visit a leather club while he’s here. Would you think that Bobby’s head would explode if we dragged him with? You know he said that he wanted to be there every step of the way and he kinda deserves it after grumbling at everyone.”

“Yes, Dean. It sounds good. Maybe he’ll let loose a bit.”

“Glad we agree,” Dean smiled and handed Cas vegetables to wash and cut. “Which brings me to the next point. How often do you have time to come with us while Crowley is here? I don’t think I could stand it if Bobby and him glare at each other all the time without you there.”

“I’ll come along as often as I can and that is kinda perfect because I’ve figured out what to do for the group project.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes. Fetish life style and that I wanna show that even though those couples are rough with each other, they love each other. And that there is more trust in a BDSM relationship than in a ‘normal’ one.” Cas did quoty fingers with carrot juice all over his fingers.

“I like it, but what does the rest of your group say about it?” Dean said, cutting onions.

“Oh the girls didn’t have any ideas of their own and haven’t lifted a finger yet,” Cas shrugged. 

“The same ones who you had lunch with on your bad day?”

“Yeah. They‘ll just have to accept the topic now because I‘ve already got the approval for it.”

“Sneaky Cas,” Dean said, sniffing a bit as if moved to tears by his cunning when it was just the onion juice. Cas got a paper towel and wiped Dean’s face then. “Thanks babe,” he said and dropped the finished onions into a pan. “So, that means you’ll swing your cute little butt through the club and interview people, asking about them and taking their pictures in action?”

“Yes, that’s the idea.”

“Please tell me you’ll at least wear a corset and you have time to disappear in a back room with me for a while?”

“Understatement.”

“Awesome,” Dean smirked. “But hey, you can only go into the clubs that allow minors. Want me to do a tour for the other ones?”

“Sure, if you want to,” Cas said without even the faintest hint of jealousy now because he knew that Dean wouldn’t let himself be picked up by anyone other than him, not even in a sex club. “That would be perfect actually because your photography is different from mine and we’d have two different perspectives that show the same thing.”

“You’re not thinking what I’m thinking you’re thinking?” Dean asked wide eyed as Cas brought the prepared vegetables over and put them into the pan next.

“Think about it,” Cas said. “Dean Winchester and Cas Novak: The Love behind the Fetish. Balthazar would totally do that exhibition as well as my other project.”

Cas saw that Dean tried to hide his excitement, but he also knew that Dean was desperate to do something creative again and this was right up their alley. He waited until Dean looked up and a toothy smile showed itself on his face.

“Yeah, let’s do it. Makes a nice change from the office and all this stress. But just in case the other members of your group still do anything, we‘ll not involve them in this, will we?” 

“No. This is ours. They do their stuff to get their grade, but we‘ll exhibit our thing,” Cas smirked and huddled close again to kiss.

They only stopped when Sam tapped into the kitchen and loudly cleared his throat to announce his presence. “You might be faster if there was less kissing, more cooking.”

“Or we might be able to kiss in peace for a while if you’d pick up a knife yourself,” Cas grumbled, and Dean smoothed his hand over his back to tell him that his bratty side should hit the pause button tonight.

“Yeah, fair enough,” Sam agreed, his good mood keeping up. “What do you need me to do?”

Dean made Sam peel potatoes and then started another topic. “And I’ve thought about us getting a pet. I’ve decided that we should get a cat, even if it will make me sneeze up a storm.”

“Really?” Cas’ eyes glinted happily and for that alone every bit of allergy was worth it.

“Yeah, but I have rules. The fur ball does not sleep in our bed and you teach it to use the litter box. I’ll clean it too, and feed the thing and maybe, just maybe, I’ll scratch it behind the ears too.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas beamed.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t thank me yet, I might change my mind when the thing is actually here.”

“You won’t,” Sam said. “You’ll endure the kitty with valour because Cas loves cats.”

“What do you think, Sammy? Can you live with a cat in the house?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll get my own place soon.”

Cas’ gaze peeked up, but he didn’t say anything as Sam went on. 

“Yeah, uh… Sarah and I decided that she needs to get out of the hotel she’s living in and that we’ll get a place together. A-as roommates, for now.”

“But I bet Sarah won’t mind sharing a room with you some nights, huh?” Dean teased.

Sam grinned quickly with no amusement, before he breathed out deeply.

“Don’t let him tease you, Sam,” Cas whipped a towel over Dean’s bum. “I think it’s a great idea.”

“Thanks Cas,” Sam gave him a smile that was genuine and then he went back to the potatoes. “Besides, I bet you can’t wait to have more alone time again.”

“No,” Cas said and hoped he hadn’t said it too fast to be believable. “It’s good to have you around. Dean likes to parent people.”

Dean choked on air at that and Cas clapped his back with innocent concern painted onto his face.

 

“What up, bitches?” Charlie greeted them later.

“Hey, Charlie my girl,” Dean swept her up in his arms, before she greeted Cas with just as much enthusiasm while Bela frowned but grinned.

“She’s my girl, Dean,” and hugged him too.

“So this is Sam, ey?” Charlie looked up. “You’re kinda… gigantic.”

“I eat my vegetables,” Sam grinned and then reacted with shocked glee when Charlie pulled him down to hug him too. 

“Woah there,” he grinned as he nodded at Bela to say hi.

“Don’t complain,” Charlie smiled. “A brother of my brother is my brother.”

“Yeah, Sammy. Charlie and I agree that she’s the little sister I never wanted and never knew I needed. And she and Cas love each other too.”

“Yep,” Charlie agreed and then took a hold of Cas’ waist. “Cas and I are soul mates. If we weren’t playing for two completely different teams, we’d marry.”

“Charlie, what?” Dean raised objection.

“Don’t sweat it, Winchester. Everyone knows Cas loves me best.”

“It’s true,” Cas said with absolute sincerity and everyone watched Dean’s stunned expression for a bit, before they broke out in laughs just as the door bell rang.

“Ha ha, hilarious,” Dean said with a deadpan expression and just pulled at Cas until they stood flush together. “You’re gonna pay for this,” he announced as Bela let Sarah in.

“Looking forward to it,” Cas grinned and rubbed himself against Dean once before they all turned around to greet the new arrival.

 

The evening was spectacular. They all just clicked as a group, and not even Dean’s and Charlie’s battle about who was right in Civil War, Cap or Iron Man, could put a damper on things. If anything, it made the evening better when Dean tried to shoot laser beams at Charlie and she pretended to hide herself behind a shield.

Bela told them about her experience with animals, because she had always lived with a cat and said it was a good idea to look for one they just clicked with before they got one.

Over dessert, Cas talked about his and now also Dean’s artistic projects and especially Sarah showed great interest in them, offering to help them choose who’s life story plus photo would have the best effect. Cas said yes to her proposition happily, because it would be good to show the photo streak to someone who wasn’t active in the scene and it would give them a chance to get to know Sarah better.

Sam blushed crimson when Dean and Cas started talking about BDSM culture, and didn’t stop blushing when Sarah showed interest and Bela and Charlie only nodded while they listened. He blushed because he was apparently the only one unfamiliar with it.

“You can’t blame me. I never got that close to a person that there was even enough trust to talk about this,” Sam muttered, hinting at his former problems and his failed relationships.

“It’s no good to bottle things like that up, Sam,” Bela said. “We all here had some sort of hardship or problem in our lives. If you want understanding, you’ll find it when you tell us.”

So Sam told them about what had happened to him since he moved away. Dean, Cas and Sarah knew most of it already, but they listened because Sam needed it and Charlie and Bela showed great sympathy and the judgement that Sam secretly feared, didn’t come.

“I think we’re all ready for a drink now,” Dean got up and got a bottle of Whiskey, filling six glasses with it, winking at Cas. “We’re not gonna tell anyone.”

Cas downed the shot and promptly shook himself adorably, like he just couldn’t help that his head moved from side to side as he mouthed: “Urgh!”

“I don’t know who’s cuter here. Cas’ reaction to his first shot, or Dean’s puppy eyes because of it,” Cas heard Charlie say and looked up just in time to still catch Dean smiling fondly at him.

 

After dinner, they all curled up in the living room to watch a movie which dragged itself late because they always had to pause and argue about it, so that they decided that nobody would go home tonight.

“We graciously offer our bedroom to you,” Dean smiled at Bela and Charlie, who nodded. “But we only have one bed left then and that has a giganthor in it,” Dean smiled at Sarah sympathetically, who blushed a bit.

“I don’t mind, I’ll just make myself really small, maybe it won’t notice me.”

Everyone laughed about that at they all went to bed soon after.

“You know there might be sex happening in all our beds tonight?” Dean asked when the door to the basement closed behind them with a dull thud.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it,” Cas said and crowded in on Dean who still had the door in his back.

“Baby boy, is that alcohol I taste on your tongue there?” Dean asked once Cas looked up from kissing him.

“Yes,” he said with childish glee. “I drank tonight, Daddy.”

“You did what?” 

“I had some friends over and we drank alcohol,” Cas said purring as he ground up against him.

Dean went with it until his arms were free for a second and then he harshly brought them down onto Cas’ ass who hitched against him, and let him feel the arousal in his pants.

“What was that for, Daddy?” he pouted.

“You know what for,” Dean raised his eyebrows. “You were very, very naughty.”

“I know,” Cas smirked, glad that his Daddy had caught on to it. “I also touched myself in the shower this morning while thinking about you,” he whispered proudly.

“What?” Dean said disbelievingly. “What were you thinking about?”

“How wonderful it would feel if you fucked my ass, Daddy.”

“What a wicked little boy you are,” Dean said, his hands now fumbling at Cas’ butt instead of slapping it.

“That’s not all, Daddy. I came while thinking about being a good slut for you. That you got so eager to put your dick inside me that you just made get down on my knees and fucked my ass like I’m just a willing hole for you.”

“You think such things about your Daddy? Being all rough with you?”

“Yes!” Cas exclaimed happily as Dean’s hands dipped into his trousers to find his perfect ass in there.

Dean only smiled once, before he roughly pulled and prodded at Cas, pressed him down onto the ground and then arranged him that his ass was up in the air while he palmed it. He yanked both their trousers down, exposing Cas’ ass and his own cock.

Dean grabbed the nearest lube bottle within reach and roughly started preparing Cas.

“Is that what you what, boy?” 

“Yes! Hurry up. I want it harder,” Cas growled while Dean scissored him.

“What a brat you are,” Dean smacked Cas’ ass to make him keen. “I should just fuck right inside when you’re just opened enough.”

“Oh fuck, Daddy. Yeah! Make me the good little bitch that I am. Take me hard.”

So Dean pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, immediately pounding into Cas just like he had asked for.

“Look at that, my cock going into my baby boy’s ass. Fuck, so good.”

“Yes, please. Harder, Daddy, harder.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ cheeks now and set a merciless pace, which had them both moaning senselessly, more and more edged until they both shouted out their orgasms.

Dean moved inside Cas even as he softened until his cock didn’t move right anymore and then he said: “You’re my special boy, so fucking perfect for your Daddy.”

“I try to be,” Cas blushed as he sat up, relishing the feeling of Dean’s thick length inside him, the scene breaking when he felt arms thrown around him.

“You sore?”

“No, but ask me that again in the morning,” Cas smiled as he clapped Dean’s thigh to tell him that he wanted to get up.

“We’re getting good at this,” Dean chuckled as they walked over in sync without him slipping out. That is until they reached the bed and ungraciously flopped down.

“Yeah awesome,” Dean said and climbed off Cas onto who he had fallen. “You alive down there, baby?”

He listened and now clearly heard muffled giggles because Cas’ face had gotten pressed into the comforter by their fall. Dean turned them, and could finally hear Cas laughter unrestrained as he spooned against him.

“So this is amusing to you?” he asked in a stern tone.

“Yes,” Cas panted out between laughs.

“Ok,” Dean broke the tension, and smiled where Cas couldn’t see it before he blanketed them both. “Remind me to give you a spanking sometime later, ok?”

“Yes, any time,” Cas muttered, still chuckling deeply from time to time.

“If we’re going to sleep like this forever though, we might as well stop buying pyjamas,” Dean grumbled.

“I don’t need flannelette, when I have you to warm me… and my ass is warming your dick,” Cas giggled again.

“You’re a goof tonight, you know that?” Dean nuzzled close and didn’t hear if Cas answered him because he just fell asleep with Cas’ heat around his cock.

 

In the morning, Cas didn’t let him get up until he got his instructions for the day.

“Are we still gonna keep that up?”

“Well, if you want that cock of yours to stay up my hole until you come, you’d better think of something.”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to be bossy?” Dean pinched Cas’ nipples.

“Yes, if it makes this faster,” he answered and his hand carded through his own hair as he leaned back, moving his hips on Dean.

“Ok, you are gonna go commando for me, and you’re not allowed to get hard all day. In the evening, I’ll check your pants. If there’s precome in it, you’re gonna watch me when I fuck myself. If not, you can choose what we do.”

“Can I choose now?”

“If you want.”

“I wanna bingo again, and you get to say stop.”

“Good!” Dean screamed out with more force than was necessary because he was orgasming. 

Cas laughed again and then closed his eyes, as he stroked himself through his own climax. 

Then they got up with wobbly knees to make breakfast for everyone before Dean, Sam, Bela and Sarah drove off to work and Charlie hugged Cas before she jumped off to her subway station to get to the start up in which she worked.

When Cas got on the way to college again, he was by himself, but his heart was filled with happiness because of his friends and his Dean. He made himself stop to think about Dean soon though, otherwise he’d lose their little game.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey, baby. How’s your day so far?” Dean asked, hearing the commotion of students in the background. “And where are you?”

“Cafeteria,” Cas said and Dean heard girls laugh loudly in the background.

“Are you with your group?” 

“Yeah, and it’s really loud.”

“Ok, babe. Got it,” obviously Cas couldn’t really talk with all that noise. “So listen, tonight were going out to a what’s-it-called… ‘tea house’? And obviously there’ll be tea and stuff. So, wanna come along?”

“Yes, sounds good. But Dean? ‘Tea’ is not always the beverage. It’s also another word for supper.”

“How do you know all that, babe?”

“I read,” Cas huffed.

Dean chuckled. “So, when’re you finished?”

“At 4 today. I’m coming over to you after that.”

“Awesome. And Cas? I love you.”

“Me too,” Cas said huffish and Dean knew the reason why.

“You’re trying not to get hard, don’t you?” Dean checked if the door to his office was closed before he went on. “Can’t have you thinking about how I would stroke over your body, just intend on giving you pleasure before I go down to my knees and lick the first stripe up your cock before I suck it in completely. Oh, how pretty you gasp when I take you all the way down.”

“Dean!” Cas’ moan was again huffish. “You’re not being fair. And you can be glad I only heard half of what you said right now. I gotta go.”

Dean chuckled as he hung up the phone, doubtless Cas’ friends were storming him with questions now. He could just see it in front of his eyes, Cas squinting, shifting on a wobbly cafeteria chair, trying to cool his temper and not get hard.

 

Dean was right because that was exactly what Cas was doing now, additionally he was annoyed by questions like: “Oh, no. Are you guys fighting?” 

Cas shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. He debated going into a bathroom stall and just jerking off, then drying himself quickly so there was no liquid to stain his pants, but he decided against it. He wanted to do this right, even though he grew more and more frustrated. From experience he knew that the relief would be so much sweeter if he waited, so he white knuckled the table, willing his dick to become flaccid again.

“Cas, you look miserable. Talk to us, we can help.”

“Yeah, we’re the absolute relationship experts.”

Cas only shook his head, not trusting himself to speak and also very much doubting that a group of late teenage girls who had a new partner every three weeks could help him much with his tease of a life partner.

He started talking about their group project now, saying what he had agreed to with their instructor and the girls only looked at him like fishes, asking where and what they were to do. Cas got so annoyed by their cluelessness that he certainly wasn’t aroused anymore when they tried to organise a meeting as a group.

“I’m going out with some people this week and I’ll start us off,” Cas took himself out of the equation pretty soon, because he didn’t want to go to a sex club with these chicks. On a good day, they showed too much skin, he didn’t wanna have to imagine them going shopping for leather wear and giggling all the time when they played model for the others. Much less did he want to walk around to hear them giggle or look shocked when they photographed a flogging or public humiliation sex.

Cas was smiling shrewdly at the various mentions of: “Oh no, I can’t. What about the week after that?”

“Ah, no. Already got plans.”

Cas thought to himself that it was very likely that they would meet up one week from the end of the semester in a panic because they hadn’t done anything yet. By that time, Dean and him would probably have finished their very own exhibition worthy project, and then he wondered if he wasn’t becoming a little conceited now.

He typed a text for Dean: “Is our project really that good? Am I too confident?”

The reply was immediate: “It is good. You should be confident. Don’t go all twisted artist on me, babe.”

“I’m just not sure.”

Then Dean didn’t reply for a couple of minutes, and Cas and the girls where already walking over to their next course when he phone buzzed again.

Cas opened the messenger and saw a photo with lots of skin already visible on the thumbnail, and once they had reached the seminar room, the university wifi was strong enough to download the photo. Cas looked to his sides before he put his phone under the desk to see a picture of Dean’s perfect butt from below, his balls and cock visible in the shadows which formed underneath him. One of Dean’s cheeks glowed red with a shape that Cas knew intimately. That fucker had spanked his own butt, before he grabbed his muscle and shot the photo so that Cas could see right into his crack.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, but nobody paid attention to him, because the girls were chatting amongst each other as Cas read the caption: “Punishment for lack of confidence. Hope you’re not dripping yet, baby.”

Cas’ reply was: “YOU ASSBUTT!”

Their professor came in just now, but he still read Dean’s answer before he put the phone away: “Ass or butt. Can’t be both. Unless it’s because my ass is just so awesome?”

Cas didn’t reply because the session just started and they were required to participate and pay attention and also because he was just too frustrated with Dean right now.

 

He only wrote a short text when he left after the course, exchanging hugs with the girls of who he still didn’t catch or even remembered the names of. It wasn’t that he had a particular bad memory, they were just the sort of people you met in the halls and nodded at because you had seen them before, but your brain didn’t deem them important enough to remember. Cas knew that when they handed in their group work, it would be a little awkward if he should have to write the names of the others on the paper to go with it, so he hoped to get out of it somehow. People tended to react pissy when you asked them after a whole semester of courses together: “Hey, by the way, what’s your name?”

“You just gotta do it like this: ‘Hey what’s you name?’ and then they answer with their first name, totally pissed. But then you say: ‘Of course I know your first name, Kendra. I meant your last name’. Then you have both and nothing’s awkward,” Dean told him when he had come to the office and Cas decided that he loved the tease after all.

“I take it that’s happening to many students?”

“Yeah. Happened to me all the time. And later too. Can’t remember every name.”

Cas hugged Dean now, saying: “Thank you.”

“Way to make me feel bad, Cas. Was it hard to be teased?”

“Yes,” Cas bopped his head against him.

“We still have an hour before Bobby and Crowley await us. Want me to relieve you now?”

“No, I can manage.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked in a voice that told Cas that he had a way out now, but if he didn’t things would get intense again.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Good,” Dean nodded absentmindedly as he walked out of his office to tell Sarah that she could go home an hour earlier today, and locked the door after her.

When they had waved bye to her, Dean motioned Cas into his office and opened his jeans immediately, pulling them down and revealing Cas’ cock.

He jerked it once, examining his hand to see if it was all dry, while Cas’ head fell back at being touched, but then Dean only made him step out of this jeans to check the crotch area for stains.

“Good boy,” he praised and ruffled through Cas’ head when he didn’t find anything.

He went back to his work then, leaving Cas standing there naked from the waist down who asked: “Am I getting my jeans back?”

“No. Later you’re gonna put on a suit, I have one here for you. But for now I’d like to enjoy the visual. Turn for me, touch yourself. Everything but between your legs. And you‘re not allowed to get wet.”

Cas nodded and swayed around, opening his ass like Dean had for his photo today, really wriggling and grabbing the muscle until Dean said: “Careful!” when Cas got too close to his rim.

He let his hands move further out then and smoothed them up to his lower back, revealing it under his shirts.

“Take them off,” Dean commanded.

Cas turned around and peeled himself out of the rest of his clothes, standing in front of Dean completely naked now, his hands splayed out over his upper body.

“Gorgeous. Pinch your nipples for me,” was the next thing that came from Dean.

Cas moaned when he twisted his nubs, his cock filling despite all his efforts and already half hard before he willed it down.

“You’re doing very good,” Dean praised him. “Can you handle more?”

Cas only nodded and then Dean motioned him over to his desk, making him bend over it and caressing his entire back side with outstretched hands. 

Dean humped his backside now, his slacks teasing over Cas’ bare ass, then he grabbed him, viciously smacking his ass from time to time, then bowing all the way down and teasing little circles onto his back with his tongue.

“Fuck, so gorgeous,” he pressed himself hard into the muscle of Cas’ ass as he stroked over the skin he had teased. “I should just keep you naked around the house for a while, teasing you like this before I fuck you. Would you like that?”

“Yes, oh god, yes.” Cas pressed his ass out for Dean, feeling his hard cock between his cheeks for a bit before Dean pulled off and let him get up, only to lay him onto his back. He tested his cock again, still not finding any wetness there.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Thank you,” Cas moaned as Dean leaned down again, kissing Cas with his hands on his face, stroking over his body a few times, humping against his front so Cas breathed out sharply a few times. But he did not overdo it, and raised Cas up again pretty quickly, carding through his hair only and interlacing their tongues.

“Get dressed now,” he nuzzled him, palming his cock one last time and then nodding over to where he had hung a simple black suit for him.

Cas laid the clothes out on the couch, finding: “A jockstrap?”

“Yes. Think the friction will be too much?”

“No, I can handle it,” Cas put it on and just wanted to slip into the pants, when Dean said: “Wait.”

He got over and palmed Cas’ ass again, letting the bands of the strap snap against his skin, rubbing his cock against Cas.

“You’re hard,” Cas moaned.

“Yes, well spotted.” He grabbed Cas’ neck at the front now. “God, I wanna be inside you so much,” he lightly bit down on Cas’ shoulder, before he pulled off again and helped him into his slacks. “But not now.” 

He buttoned Cas’ shirt up next and then held his face in his hands. “Ready to take two grumpy old man on?”

“Yes,” Cas stroked featherlightly over Dean’s lips as he reached out behind him and helped him into his suit jacket and bound his tie for him. 

“There. Almost perfect.”

“Almost?” 

Dean walked over to the coat rack and held out Cas’ old trenchcoat which he had worn during the last winter.

“Now you’re perfect,” he said, righted Cas’ tie until it sat right on his neck and carded through his hair until it lay almost flat.

 

“No, damn it. I won’t do it!” Bobby groused, about Crowley’s proposition over dinner.

“I don’t understand why not. It’s a good deal, Robert. You should take it.”

“Don’t call me Robert, ye idjit.”

“Okaaaay, why don’t we all take 5 to enjoy our uh… lamb in mint sauce and cool off, ok?” Dean intervened. “Because I gotta admit, it ain’t half bad,” he grinned at Cas, Crowley and then nervously at Bobby.

“Is that right?” Crowley smirked. “We’ll make a sophisticated person out of you yet, Dean. If you gents will excuse me for a sec now? I need the loo. Spare some of your charm for me and don‘t spend it all on the youngsters, Robert.” Bobby fumed when Crowley actually patted his shoulder before he went off. 

As soon as he was gone, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. “Damnit, Bobby. Just listen to him. This is a good deal, we should take it. I mean think about it,” he leaned in conspiratorially, “through a merger or even just a corporation deal, we lose a rival and gain a business partner.”

“So you think I should be facebook friends with the slimy bastard?” Bobby groused.

“Do you want me to set you up a profile?” Cas smiled, knowing he could take the liberty because however bad Bobby’s mood was, the older man loved him and wouldn‘t grouse at him.

“Funny,” he grinned, actually genuine when Dean started again.

“Look, all I ask is that you give him a chance and don’t spend all your time angry. Unpucker, Bobby,” he clapped his back.

When Crowley got back, he told them about a Karaoke bar he had seen on the taxi ride here and he wanted to check the joint out after dinner. Bobby groaned again very loudly.

 

Bobby crossed his arms sourly when they got into the bar and most of the patrons were mid twenty people who sang pop song after pop song.

“Dear lord, what a bunch of silly buggers,” Crowley groaned and produced a flask to take a sip. “Drink with me Robert, otherwise I won’t stand the Britney Spears medleys.”

“Thanks,” Bobby said with great surprise as he took a sip of whatever there was in the flask. He smacked his lips, and handed it back with: “It’s good.”

“Craig, aged 30 years. Gets filtered were I was born,” he nodded and offered Dean the flask as well.

He took a sip to taste it. “Wow, that’s really good. I should keep a look out for that brand.”

He looked at Cas and motioned him close, to let him taste the rest of it in his mouth because he couldn’t hand the flask to him in public. They kissed for a minute, Bobby carefully looking the other way and Crowley deciding it was time to teach the young ones some taste in music as he got up and took the mic.

“Bet he’s gonna choose something stupid,” Bobby said and waited expectantly, shocked and pleasantly surprised when Crowley started to sing a Joni Mitchell song.

Dean smirked at the moved expression in Bobby’s eyes. “Good taste in whiskeys, good taste in songs. Not that big of an idjit after all, is he Bobby?”

“Shhh, I’m listening.”

Bobby listened to Crowley’s song, and if they weren’t mistaken Bobby’s eyes looked a little teary at hearing a song by his favourite singer.

When Crowley finished, no one but Bobby, Dean and Cas applauded him because the crowd probably didn’t even know the song.

“You’re all tarts,” Crowley told the rest of the audience and after him someone sang a Justin Timberlake song, all squeaky and wrong, but the people loved it.

“Just not my crowd,” Crowley smirked as he got back to their table.

“Doesn’t matter, we liked it,” Cas smiled.

“Yeah, and Bobby liked it the most,” Dean announced. “He teared up.”

“Why, Bobby. I’m flattered,” Crowley smirked as Bobby blushed because Dean had betrayed him by telling.

After that, they talked a little over the squawking and Dean tried to get Cas to choose a duet for them to sing, but when two people in a row sang Justin Bieber songs, they decided it was time to blow the joint.

 

“Did you have a good evening?” Sam greeted them when they came home.

“Yeah, mostly. Towards the end Bobby actually behaved himself,” Dean told him while Cas yawned loudly.

“I’m really tired now, sorry. Probably gonna sleep once my head hit’s the pillow.”

“Yeah, me too. Night,” Sam said and went up the stairs.

Once he was gone, Cas didn’t pretend to be tired anymore and pulled Dean into the basement for bingo.

“Can we agree that we’re not gonna do any delays or anything?”

“Yes, sounds good.” 

They stripped and sat across from each other naked while Cas picked slips.

“Suspension.”

“Another go, huh?” Dean nodded.

“Nipple play,” Cas read aloud gleefully and Dean raised a victory fist.

“Awesome! One more.”

Cas ruffled through the slips for a bit and then found one: “Feminisation.”

“Holy hell, yeah. Bingo. And since I run the show, I decide that I’m gonna fuck you while you’re suspended.”

“Yes, obviously.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Careful, baby. Spanking wasn’t on your list. Let‘s get you prepared before you get strapped in.”

Cas knelt down and Dean checked one last time if there was any precome on Cas’ cock before he opened his ass with tongue and fingers. While he rimmed him, his hand found his dick again and he chuckled right into his ass.

“You know you’re allowed to be raging hard now, don’t you?”

“Don’t,” Cas bit his lips. “I can hold on.”

“No,” Dean commanded. “Enough. You’ve gonna get hard and pearling before I start. You’re letting go.”

Cas breathed out, and afterwards really enjoyed himself as Dean continued to rim him, moaning loudly and pushing back when he reached his prostate.

“Dean, fuck!”

“That’s it, baby. Much better. I like when you sing that song for me. Get over there now and let‘s get started.”

Cas walked over and let himself be stroked and caressed before Dean closed the cuffs and pulled him up.

“You good?”

“Yes, very good. I can only get better is you play with my tits and fuck my pussy.”

“Fucking hell, Cas!” Dean gave him a bit of light pushes to remind Cas had he was fully in control here and Dean could move him like he chose.

He took position in front of Cas and licked stripes up his nipples before he really sucked the nubs into his mouth individually. His hands stroked over Cas’ chest muscle, moaning: “Such pretty firm tits, baby.” Then he groped Cas more, kneading his muscles and flicking his thumbs over Cas’ sensitive nipples.

“Look at that,” Dean looked down, circling over the nubs again. “Your slit is all wet for me, baby. Want me to play with your clit before I fuck your cunt, huh?”

“Yes, please,” Cas strained against the cuffs as Dean knelt down and sucked him into his mouth, finally his cock was allowed to have some action today.

“Fuck, you’re so slick for me,” Dean mouthed at Cas’ spit slick cock, before he took it back into his mouth.

“Dean, yeah. So good, playing with my clit. Please fuck me now, my cunt is dripping for you.”

“Sure, baby,” Dean popped off and got around to Cas’ ass again, applying more lube and then pushing inside. “Such a precious cunt. Just for me.”

He thrusted up into Cas now, the friction absolutely sweet through waiting the whole day.

“Fuck, Dean. That’s it,” Cas moaned as he felt himself jerked back without being able to do anything else than swing around in his suspended state. “My tits, Dean. Play with my tits.”

He felt Dean’s hands going up now, pinching and groping and after another couple of hard thrusts, Cas pent up arousal shot out wide without being touched.

“Fuck, so good for me. Coming from just my cock in your pussy.”

“Yes,” Cas moaned, fucked out and happy as he pressed himself out more for Dean to use him. “Fucking come in my pussy, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean roared and got faster so that his hips really popped against Cas’ butt until he groaned loudly and came with his fingers still playing over Cas’ oversensitive nipples. They were singing their familiar duet tonight after all, even if they hadn’t sang Karaoke tonight.

“This time I gotta pull out, baby,” he said regretfully once he was finished and wobbled around to pull Cas down and uncuff him. 

They walked or rather swayed over to the bed and just collapsed on it, happy and exhausted, Cas’ last energy used to lay his head onto Dean’s chest and zone out just after that.


	13. Chapter 13

“So anything for today?” Cas asked in the morning.

“What would you wanna do?” Dean asked back. 

“I wanna wear my corset the whole day,” Cas announced because today they would take the older men out to a leather club.

“Don’t pull it too tight though,” Dean said and fished into the closet to get it out.

“You can do it, then it’s all good,” Cas said and presented his back to Dean.

“Lift your arms, babe,” he opened the bands on the back enough to slip it over Cas’ head and bring it into position. Then he laced him into it, Cas always keening back against him sharply when he pulled the laces tight. Then Dean stuck a hand into the corset from the front.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked as he felt himself pressed into Dean’s stomach and an exploring arm reach low into the corset.

“Just testing if you can breathe enough,” Dean said, his fingers playing around Cas’ navel once and then he pulled his arm back up, letting his short nails rake over his skin before he pulled out just when Cas moaned.

“Why is it so goddamn hot when you just reach into my clothes like that?”

“It just is,” he answered and searched through more of their leather wear. “You want the thong, or some shorts? Because I think it might be slightly awkward if Bobby saw your bum.”

“Yeah, shorts are better for this,” Cas said as he pulled a loose t shirt over his corset and then a sweater over it.

“But babe, no putting them on hours before, no matter how much you like the feeling. You’re gonna chafe if you do.”

“Yes. You can keep them for me along with your own” he said and walked up into the studio to pack his backpack for school and his camera bag for tonight.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam came up to him, as he was still packing.

“Morning, Sam,” Cas said when he considered which lens he should bring. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, not bad. Listen, I was wondering something.”

“Ok, what?”

“Just uh… Is Dean happy with his job? You know since I’m back here I’m seeing that he’s totally stressed and all that.”

“It’s not always like this,” Cas said and decided he was gonna take more than one lens to do a few tests today to see which would work best. “But you’re right, he’s really stressed.”

“Maybe it’s not what he really wants to do, I don’t know.”

Cas really looked at Sam now, considering. “I do think he likes his job, but it can’t hurt if he takes some time off from it now and then. The road trip we took was the first long holiday he took, you know?”

“No, I didn’t know.”

“That’s why I want to involve Dean in this,” he let the camera bag tangle a bit before he pulled his head through the straps. 

“Yes, and also, this lecture? Maybe he really likes it when he gets a taste of it, y’know?”

“Maybe,” Cas agreed. “But you’re right, Sam. We should keep a look out for Dean from time to time so he doesn’t strain himself too much.”

They nodded at each other conspiratorially, and Sam felt more involved just by the simple gesture of making sure his brother had some downtime from work now and then. He knew he couldn’t get any time back, but he felt better about the future and not just like a passing visitor in their lives.

 

In the evening, Dean ripped Cas into his arms as soon as he saw him in turn up in his office.

“God, baby. I need you to hold me. Bobby and Crowley have been shouting at each other the whole day. Bobby at least agreed on a deal, but now it’s Crowley’s turn to be stubborn because he insists on going through every point of the deal and adjusting it. It’s been going on ever since he came here in the morning.”

“It’s ok, Dean. I got you,” Cas stroked over Dean’s back, happy that he could give him something back now and that Dean so openly admitted that he needed him. “Have you eaten?” 

“No, not even that.”

“Then let’s get something before we meet them. I don’t care about them waiting, you need to eat. Don’t want you to pass out when you’re between my thighs.”

“You really wanna have sex in the club, huh?” 

“Yes, absolutely.”

Cas drove the car to a Chinese take out place and came back with one container and a power up drink.

“Only one? You not hungry?”

“It’s chicken in peanut sauce. That’s enough for two. Because if you eat the whole thing you’ll be to drowsy and full to do me.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean said and started eating while Cas drove them over. When they had parked, they sat in the car until Cas had finished the portion and then they shared the energy drink.

“And when we go in now, you’re not gonna sit around moping with the others, you’re gonna follow me around. That’s definitely more fun than the other option.”

“And what if they get really pissed at each other?”

“Then I bet they could borrow a ruler or a flogger and take their frustrations out on each other.” Cas nodded at him and got out of the car with his camera bag, giving his hand to Dean who had their costumes in another bag. They fought their way through more bouts of rain, which the weather reports said would keep up for the rest of the week.

“By the way how was it with wearing the corset all day?” Dean asked, his face turned to Cas so the rain only hit one side of his face.

“It was nice. Every time I moved, it creaked and people didn’t know where the noise came from.”

They nodded at the bouncer and the dress code supervisor, happy to be out of the rain, while they took a changing room and pulled on their shorts. Dean surprised him when he pulled on a vest and got the riding crop Cas had gotten on their big trip. 

He smirked and let it slap against Cas’ upper thigh once. “Just if you decide to pull a stunt like Vegas again.”

“That’s a promise, right?” Cas asked, with an innocent smile.

“Or maybe I’ll tell you to keep quiet and bite down on it later.”

“Good option as well,” Cas agreed as they saw Bobby and Crowley.

Bobby looked sour, and he wore long pants and a shirt, all made of leather, not wanting to expose himself too much. Crowley on the other hand didn’t seem to have any inhibitions. He wore a contraption of straps and metal rings and Dean and Cas averted their eyes from his more private parts which were not really hid either, also only covered by some straps.

“Hello boys,” Crowley greeted them with a smile, completely professional despite his get up.

“Nice to see you again,” Cas beamed and then walked over to the stage where he undoubtedly asked to make a small announcement soon.

“You two seem at home in the metier,” Crowley observed to Dean.

“Yeah, we’ve done this before,” Dean saw Cas waving him over. “If you’ll excuse me now. Have fun,” he looked at Bobby who looked as if he wanted to continue the argument with Crowley from today immediately and couldn’t understand why he was even here.

“Where are you going, boy?” he asked in surprise.

“I’m going to have fun. Maybe you should try to do the same. I’ve had enough of our sourness.”

Dean left them behind and then Cas pulled him with him onto the stage: “Hello,” he breathed into the mic and everyone peeked up, even the flagellation next to them stopped for a while, because Cas’ voice sounded so husky and sexy as hell.

“My name is Cas and this is my Dean.” 

Dean smiled at being introduced that way.

“We’re here because we are doing an art project about fetish life and we would really appreciate it, if some of the couples who are here today would talk to us about their love and their life in general. Maybe if you’re ok with it, we’ll take a picture of you in action. A photo which shows that BDSM is love as well. A little different, but just as strong and valuable as other forms of love. Thank you.”

Everyone, including Dean clapped loud applause at Cas’ words and then their work started. They heard countless stories throughout the evening, Dean taking notes while Cas talked to the couples and most of them didn’t mind in the slightest to have their picture taken during various acts. 

Cas photographed a young woman who was here with her boyfriend, a burly man who whipped her, but turned into a teddy bear who held her close after they were finished. They told them that he had held her like that every night since they met. 

Another couple who didn’t want their faces to be seen on camera, agreed to shoot a photo where the hand that had spanked the butt of the sub raw, later caressed the stinging flesh with a loving gesture. 

They got permission to portray an orgy and Dean pointed out the expression of the dom while his sub serviced other patrons. How he observed what they did to him and made sure that he was fine. Kneeling down at his head and asking if he was ok, while he let a hand rest on top of his head. When it was over, Cas took a shot as the sub was unclasped and his partner made him drink water in small sips before he helped him off the stage.

Then they sat down at a dancing pole and captured the expressions of the watchers, clearly seeing that the expression of the partner of the dancer was different from the casual watchers.

Like this it went on and they worked for several hours, during which Dean sometimes went over to see if Bobby and Crowley were at each other’s throats already, but after he came back for the third time he reported that he couldn’t find them anymore.

“Probably couldn’t stand each other anymore,” he shrugged, but after Cas had captured all those different couples tonight, he wasn’t so sure about Bobby’s hatred and Crowley’s obnoxious meaningless flirting anymore.

“You’re thinking, aren’t you?” Dean said wisely. “You’re thinking that that much tension must come from somewhere?”

Cas only nodded and then said: “Let’s wait and see.”

They went a couple more rounds around the club, but saw only familiar faces, so they decided to end the evening with a private session now. They were escorted to an unoccupied room, but once they were in it they heard that their neighbours were very loud.

From the other side of the wall they heard a continuous thudding and low grunts, so they put on some music to not hear it anymore.

“I wanna do bad things with you?” Dean asked when he heard the lyrics. “Fitting.”

Cas came at him with the riding crop in hand, teasing the little leather piece at the end over Dean’s legs.

“Hey, babe? Since you’re doing that already… Wanna use it on me?”

“What? You want me to…?”

“Yeah,” he pulled him close, his fingers playing over the pattern of his corset. “I bet you have been thinking about this ever since I sent you the picture, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I wanna try it. But Dean? My turn after.”

“Yes, of course,” Dean said and captured Cas’ hand to let it come to rest on his ass. He stroked over Cas’ fingers once, feeling the heat of his touch and whispered: “You ready?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Dean let his hands come to rest on the sides of Cas’ neck and watched him as Cas landed a first testing slap on his ass.

“Baby!” he said with an edge to it, biting his lips to tell Cas that he liked it. “A few more and then we’ll take care of you, ok?”

Cas nodded and alternately laid slaps onto both sides of Dean’s ass for a few minutes, testing angles and degree of harshness, while Dean still held him incredibly gently and still rocked against him hard and desperate when he felt another impact.

“Let me see you,” Cas rasped and Dean pulled his leather wear off, his cock springing free, purple and hard as Cas spanked him a bit more now. Then Dean turned around and Cas saw his butt being red and stinging. 

“Wow,” he felt himself twitch at seeing Dean like this. “Does it always feel this way?” he asked when he couldn’t describe the feeling of power, arousal and lust coursing through him as he saw his marks on Dean.

“Every time,” Dean breathed and pressed his butt against Cas’ crotch, feeling the leather on his sore butt before he turned around and gave Cas his turn. He spanked him meticulously, shoving his shorts down too after a while and pulling Cas until his head rested over his shoulder. His hand was at the base of Cas’ neck, who held him close by his hips, their erection grinding together as Dean now used the crop on Cas. He let it snap sharply while Cas keened and alternately moaned and whimpered.

“Dean,” Cas cried out after a while, letting him know to stop now.

“Yeah, baby.” He grabbed Cas’ butt and wriggled it, the heat of the spanking evident as he touched the skin.

“Do you just wanna keep doing this?” Dean let his cock poke against Cas’, “or do you wanna-”

“Yes!” Cas panted out, knowing the other possibility.

“Then get on the bed and spread your legs high up in the air.”

Dean fumbled around in the unfamiliar set up of things in a supply closet until he found lube. When he turned around, he saw Cas, holding his legs straight up in the air and watching him expectantly.

He parted Cas’ legs and let him angle them over his shoulders while he prepared him.

“Do you think we can do it with your legs all the way up, or will you grow too tired?”

“If you hold me once I’m shaking, I can do anything.”

 

Once Cas was all prepared, Dean brought his legs up, kissing his way from Cas’ knee to the knuckles just over his feet on both sides. Then he pushed into his ass, really riding up and joining Cas’ hands as they played over his corset while he fucked himself back onto Dean.

“Hmm, good. But remind he that we need to get an ankle spreader soon,” Dean said when he saw Cas’ legs shaking next to him while he thrusted. He regretfully let go of Cas’ sweaty hands on his corset and grabbed the ankles of his feet, his arms straining when he moved against him. Dean licked stripes up Cas’ calves, and then sucked the skin there. “And remind me to kiss you here more often,” he announced when Cas thrashed underneath him and played over his full balls before he jerked himself.

“Yes. I’ll do all of that. But, Dean? Give it to me! I need to come.”

“Sure, hold on tight and stroke yourself for me,” Dean got faster, Cas’ sweaty legs slapping against him as he pounded him. He felt clenching around him and parted Cas’ legs wide, the inner side of his upper thighs straining which added extra edges to Cas’ orgasm as Dean panted out: “Wanna see you, baby. God, so beautiful when you come.”

“Ngh, yeah. Oh god, oh fuck,” Cas grabbed the headboard of the bed and his eyes closed as he shot drops of come all over himself.

“So beautiful,” Dean moaned and rode him further, bending his legs towards Cas’ own middle now, practically bending him in half. He went rabid when he heard strained breaths and heaved himself into him from a different angle now until he came himself.

“Hmm,” he drooled over Cas’ calf as he pressed his mouth to it just like he would do with his mouth if he could reach it now. 

Then he dissolved his hold on Cas’ ankles, stroking over the redness of the skin. “I can’t guarantee that that’s not gonna bruise.”

“I don’t care,” Cas’ voice sounded strained as Dean shook the stiffness out of his arms from holding them up for so long and then massaged Cas’ legs the same way, before he slowly lowered them onto the mattress next to his sides. He lowered himself onto Cas now, his heated skin sticking on the leather of his corset.

“That’s the only bad thing about different positions. I can’t kiss you all the time,” he told Cas before he closed the space between them and Cas moaned into his mouth.

“As long as we’ll kiss after, it’s ok,” Cas smiled. “And since I am required to remind you about ankle spreaders and kissing his legs, you need to remind me that we’ll need to do a lot more of different positions.”

“You don’t even have to remind me, because this position just made you come so hard, baby. I love it when you can’t control it anymore and just lose yourself like that.”

Cas only smiled and raised his legs up to Dean’s hips and he involuntarily stroked over his firm muscle while they lost themselves in their embrace for a while.

 

“Wanna do some more photos before we leave?”

“No, I’m tired.”

“Me too.”

 

They cleaned up and pulled their shorts back on, being unable to stop touching the other while they walked back to the main room when they saw Crowley sitting at the bar, drinking a colourful alcohol free cocktail.

“Boys,” he grinned, definite signs of cuff marks on his wrists.

“Hey, Crowley. You didn’t leave yet?”

“No, I had some fun while I was here.”

“Good for you,” Dean slapped his back comradely. “I’ll see you at work then, Cas and I are going home.”

“Goodnight, my little doves.”

“Dude, is it just me or does action get Crowley in an awfully good mood?”

“It seems so,” Cas yawned as they pulled on their usual clothes and Dean carefully unlaced Cas’ corset. He looked back at Dean with hooded eyes, happy and really sleepy.

“Get your gorgeous ass into the car. I’ll drive us home.”

“Okay,” Cas rasped.

 

When they got back, Cas brewed himself a cup of tea which Dean had to drink in the end because he just fell asleep on the couch as they told Sam all about the progress on their art project.

“Since when do you drink tea, Dean?”

“I don’t. But I can’t let it get cold.”

“So? Cas can just heat it up again.”

Dean looked at his brother as if he had never said anything more senseless in his life and Sam raised his hands defensively.

“Ok, I won’t say another thing.” 

“Good,” Dean ended the topic and as if to prove that he wasn’t gonna turn into a tea drinker, he slurped the liquid down loud and obscenely, before he scooped Cas up and carried him into the basement in a bridal carry.

“Hmm, I like this,” Cas whispered. “I demand that you carry me over the threshold like this when we’re married.”

“You got it. Now go to sleep, sweetheart.”


	14. Chapter 14

Dean took Sam with him to work in the morning, reacting a little shocked when Sam had inserted his very own tape and they had listened to: “Slipknot?”

“Yeah,” Sam had shrugged and just sang, or rather screamed along to the music.

“And you think I changed, huh Sammy?”

Sam just shrugged and enjoyed himself on the way to work.

“How are your dates going by the way?”

Sam only gave him an approving pout which was still his way to play something great down to ‘not bad’.

“You’re happy then?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s going great. Thanks for practically forcing me to do this, Dean.”

“You’re welcome, Sammy,” Dean clapped him on the shoulder when they were on the way to the elevator.

“No really, thank you for everything. For coming to me practically unannounced, for showing me that I could come back and for letting me back in.”

“We’re not gonna have to hug now or anything?” Dean asked cheekily but pulled Sam into a hug anyway with a: “Come here, buddy.”

“Brace yourself, Sarah. Display of brotherly affection ahead,” they heard Bela’s snarky voice behind them as she and Sarah came up to where they waited for the elevator. Bela fished into her brief case for a tissue and dried her eyes.

“Curse you Winchesters, for making me ruin my make up.”

“Bela, seriously. I never expected that to have a soft side to you,” Dean said, still completely amazed that Bela could be moved to tears by something like this. 

When he had met Bela, she had been harsh and snarky, never asking anyone for help. It had taken her years to get out of her shell and Dean doubted that he and Bela had ever been close had she not started dating Charlie.

When Den had Charlie had been on his own, lost at a comic con, hoping that nobody he knew saw him. He had always been a fan of movies and despite what he pretended, to Sam especially, he actually liked reading books too. 

So, when he had just examined a fantasy book and wondered if he should buy it, a thin red headed girl had sprung up behind the counter and said: “Dude, you don’t wanna read that. If you wanna get into fantasy you gotta start with the mother of all books,” she had shown him a thick red book to his left. 

Dean had come up from his first job in formal wear to show that he was really not as geeky as going to something like this would essentially make him. Charlie just assumed he had no idea about anything because of that and had just stumbled in here accidentally.

“Lord of the Rings? Seriously, if I hadn’t read that, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Did you like it?” Charlie was a little surprised and suspicious. 

“Yeah,” Dean said incredulously as if it just was absolutely obvious.

“And what about the rest of the books about Middle Earth?” Charlie frowned at him, and Dean felt that if he was gonna say anything wrong now she would judge him so hard that he’d practically be burned with disdain.

“I read everything.”

“Ok, question time then. The first species to awake in Middle Earth?”

“Dwarves.”

“The biggest dragon in history?”

“Ancalagon the Black.”

“Best character in Lord of the Rings?”

“Isn’t that kind of subjective?”

“No,” Charlie frowned, her expression telling him that there was only one right answer.

“Ok, then. I gotta say: Sam. He knows he’s not the hero, and helps without any hope of glory and he’s he only ring bearer who never got corrupted by the thing.”

Charlie continued to frown for a second and Dean had thought he was gonna hide now, but then she grinned at him: “You’re adopted, brother.” She pretended to spit into her hand and held it out to him: “Charlie Bradbury.”

Dean had pretended to spit into his hand as well, grinning widely: “Dean Winchester.”

 

They had been inseparable ever since then, and Dean had taken Charlie as his better half to a number of office parties because if she started talking about goblins or World of Warcraft he had peace from people who wanted to impress him with their work.

At one of these parties, Charlie had met Bela and it had just clicked, which Dean only found out later, because his ex had constantly annoyed him on that day, texting and calling all the time about their social engagements. Dean couldn’t enjoy Charlie’s company and after the third call about another cocktail party, his evening had been completely ruined.

“I’m gonna go home now, can I drop you off?”

“No, you just go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” Charlie answered and then had assured Bela that it wasn’t what it sounded like just when Dean left the room.

The week after that, he had broken up with his unnerving ex while sticking balls deep in the love of his life, going by the name of Cas. Which was why he had been a little preoccupied in the following weeks until Bela informed him that she and Charlie were dating now.

Somewhere during that time, Bela had accepted that, with Charlie as her better half came Dean as her older brother and she finally felt confident enough to really open up to him. 

Now, as he saw how her tissue got black because she cried her mascara into it, he finally understood her completely. Bela wasn’t used to having a family surrounding her and caring for her.

“What are you doing, Dean?” she asked when he suddenly pulled her in for a hug as well once this realisation hit him.

“Shh, just accept it, you cow.”

“Well, if you say so, caveman.”

They repeated the first insults they had ever thrown at each other as pet names now as the elevator had finally reached the ground floor and they got in, Sam deep in conversation with Sarah.

“And when can Cas and I keep our books free for your move to Charlie?”

“I could ask the same question, Dean. When are you gonna set the date?”

“As soon as it just clicks, you know?”

“You mean like a sign?” Bela raised her eyebrows, but then nodded. “I’m sure something will turn up. If you need any help, you’ll phone me?”

“I will, or Cas will. You wanna plan it, don‘t you?”

Bela looked at him and Dean graciously offered her one of his own tissues now. “There, there,” he patted her shoulder as she heaved.

“I’d be honoured,” she looked up with glinting eyes. “But I’d better invest in more waterproof make up before anything happens. I’ll be in touch,” she exited the elevator on her level and headed for the nearest bathroom to fix her make up.

Then Sam got off, and Dean carefully looked the other way when he leaned down to peck Sarah before she and Dean rode further up.

When Sam had gotten off, Dean asked her the same question he had posed to Sam this morning: “So, things are going well?”

“Yes, they are.”

“That’s good. But just in case he gets awkward again, don’t sweat it. It’s probably all the rabbit food he’s eaten over the years. Makes him really jumpy.”

Sarah actually laughed at his bad joke and Dean swore to himself that he was gonna kick Sammy’s ass if he ever screwed things up with her.

“Right, so back in the lion’s den today?” Dean asked when the doors opened on the top floor but both he and Sarah were pleasantly surprised but shocked when there wasn’t anything to be heard. Yesterday, they had heard shouting as soon as the doors opened.

“They may have killed each other?” Sarah said.

“Or they aren’t in yet?” Dean asked.

“You can check it out, I’ll start.”

“Ok,” Dean smiled and went over to Bobby’s office, only finding Margaret there who informed him that Bobby hadn’t said anything about being late.

When Dean got into his own office, he called Bobby at home. His first call didn’t get any answer, but on the 8th ring of the second call, he heard a sleepy grumpy answer: “What’s goin’ on?”

“Bobby?”

“Yeah, last time I checked.”

“Why are you not at work, it’s uh… 9:30?”

“Son of a bitch,” Bobby groaned. “I get to sleep in sometimes, don’t I? The damned company is mine after all.”

“Sure,” Dean said a little irritated. “Sure, you can. You just never have.”

“I’ll be there in a few hours,” Bobby yawned and then just hung up.

Dean informed Margaret and Sarah that they didn’t need to worry and they worked on peacefully throughout the morning while Dean wondered what he should tell Crowley once he turned up.

He had to wait almost as long for Crowley to turn up as he had to wait for Bobby. They arrived about half an hour apart, and Dean sighed heavily when they took up negotiations again, but unlike yesterday, the whole tension was gone and they actually closed the best deal possible. They agreed on promoting each other in preparation for a company merger. 

“And how would we call the company when it’s merged?” Dean asked, completely stunned by the new developments. “Singer-McLeod-Winchester?”

“A trifle long,” Crowley frowned. “I say we keep the names separate. Crowley Cars and Singer-Winchester will be one, but still go by different names. But that only if it works out after the year. Otherwise we’ll just keep the peace and discuss business deals and see who’s better equipped to handle them.”

Then Crowley showed them some figures about an analysis which production departments were better were and how they would be improved on both sides.

The meeting took less than three hours and then all the ducks were in line. Dean walked over to his office happily, eating a late lunch that Sarah had gotten for them and telling Bela that she could officially inform the press now.

“That’s wonderful,” he heard her fumble in her desk at that.

“You’re not gonna cry again, are you?”

“Shut up, before I box your ears.”

“For that you’d have to come up here, first.”

“No matter. Can you ask Bobby if you’re still gonna keep your social engagements with Crowley, because especially the uh… benefit for pedestrian victims of car crashes is important.”

“I’ll ask him. Can you hold or shall I call back?”

“Call back.”

Dean hung up and walked over to Bobby’s office, but when he got close to his office door, he heard low grunts which seemed sort of familiar, but he couldn’t place where he heard them before.

“Hey, Bobby. I was wondering-” Dean interrupted himself because what he saw when he opened the door wasn’t meant for his eyes.

Crowley sat on Bobby’s desk and Bobby stood before him, both in various states of undress and Crowley just moaned: “Oh Robert,” when Dean had blundered in.

“Woah,” Dean said loudly and put his hands over his eyes. “Lock the door, guys!” and then he went out only to hear the low grunts going on immediately once he was out.

“Holy shit. At least they weren’t all naked,” Dean mumbled to himself, and then captured Margaret, who just came back from printing out the contract, because she just had to try the coffee that Sarah made.

The three of them drank coffee until Bobby and Crowley joined them again, properly dressed and totally unconcerned.

They signed the contract and then Dean could finally ask all his questions about the benefit and the rest of the agenda.

“Yes, sure. We’ll do all of that. But you don’t need to drag Cas all over town anymore. We uh… settled our differences. You can choose when you want to come along,” Bobby told him, his usual grumpiness completely gone, hopefully for longer.

“Thank, god,” Dean groaned and massaged his forehead. “The sparks were really flying between you two and everyone got caught in the crossfire.”

“Sorry,” Bobby grinned apologetically. “I know I was a piece of work for too long. But I gotta say, you did an amazing job. I’m proud of you, son. You can run the ship, even when you have to manoeveour it around an old idjit like me. Perhaps I should be thinking about retirement soon.”

“Not for a while,” Dean smiled and hugged his adoptive father. “We still need you. But I’ll kick your butt next time you turn into a slave driver.”

“You’re entitled.”

“Now let me get back to work, I have to get back to Bela and I have to tell my baby that he was right about you and Crowley getting it on.”

“You guessed?”

“Yeah, sorta. I mean you weren’t particularly quiet in the club either. You really need to up your sneakiness about this sort of thing.”

“Oh you mean like you? Being all over the office and even the jet when Cas worked here?”

“Yeah, well at least we lock the door,” Dean grinned.

“Touché,” Bobby admitted.

“Before you go though,” Dean said while he already dialled. “Think he can make you happy?”

“Yeah,” Bobby smiled. “I think he can.”

“Great,” Dean smiled and then told Bela about the new developments who this time really had to get another tissue.

Afterwards, he called Cas, making sure that he reached him when he was between courses. “Hey, my favourite human on the whole planet.”

“You’re in a good mood,” Cas’ smile was evident even over the phone.

“Yeah, I am. The deal is done. And our Bobby/Crowley problem is solved. They got over it.”

“I sense that there’s more.”

“You remember the grunting noises from last night? Well, let’s say there even more impressive when you walk in on them.”

“Oh shit,” Cas said tonelessly and then laughed his ass off.

“Please stop laughing,” Dean said in a pained voice. “I am scarred for life.”

“Sorry,” Cas said in a choked up laugh. “Would it make up for it if you could walk in on me tonight, fucking myself my a toy until I can have you?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Dean said. “And put on something sexy,” he looked at the open office door and then whispered, “just for your Daddy. Ok, baby boy?”

“Yes!” Cas said in his best excited five year old voice before they hung up.

 

“Daddy!” Cas screamed and dragged the word out for at least twenty seconds as Dean just pressed the vibrator into his prostate without showing signs of relenting. His pretty blue stockings with clouds on them were producing friction on Dean’s shoulders, whose head was lowered so that his open mouth caught the head of Cas’ cock when he angled himself strategically. 

But whenever he lifted his hips up to meet Dean’s mouth, his short black skirt was riding up and his negligee to match, revealed his hip bones. Cas was getting really frustrated because whenever he hit the right aim, Dean pressed the vibrator so that he moved and his cock just plopped out of his mouth again. 

Dean only chuckled viciously and enjoyed the sight of mewling Cas, wearing all the pretty things for him, his gorgeous cock in his face and ready to taste whenever he allowed it.

“I don’t like this game, Daddy,” Cas moaned now.

“Want me to stop entirely?” 

“No, please no. I can do it.”

Cas lifted his hips again and Dean teased his cock over his cheek for a second before he took it in so deep that Cas wouldn’t be able to slip free as he pumped the vibrator into him and sucked him at the impossible angle until Cas came completely surprised and shouting at being allowed to come so suddenly.

“Daddy!” Cas cried out as his semen leaked out of Dean’s mouth because he couldn’t swallow it all like this. “Don’t get it on my skirt.”

Dean swallowed noisily and then slurped everything up. “See, all good,” he let Cas get his legs down and carefully pulled the toy out.

“And your outfit is amazing, baby. It matches your project. The fluffy clouds and the darkness as well,” Dean went into the bathroom to clean the toy before he put it back into the drawer. “How’s it going with it, any way?”

“I worked on it a bit before you and Sam came home, the first one is finished. I don’t know how many I’ll really do in the end.”

“How long have you got? End of semester?”

“Two weeks after. But they only expect to see one, like last time. And I’m technically not required to exhibit again until I start my master.”

“But you want to,” Dean nodded as he took off his office clothes, which he hadn’t had time for in his haste to play with Cas.

“Yes,” Cas said and watched Dean hungrily.

“Oh and I forgot to mention,” Dean said while Cas crawled back, a little disappointedly at more talking. “Bela is gonna plan our wedding.”

“Duh!” Cas said petulantly. “Tell me something that’s not obvious.”

“Baby, what do I hear? Is that how you talk to your Daddy?”

“Yes!” Cas crossed his legs and rolled around so Dean could see how tight the black fabric on his ass was.

“Maybe I’ll have to fuck your throat raw until you behave?” Dean asked and Cas stopped rolling around, looking shocked when he came over his cock standing horizontally off his body.

“Get your mouth on me and take it all the way down,” Dean commanded and Cas happily obeyed, letting Dean slip into his throat on the first suck.

“Fuck, it’s not a punishment if you enjoy it so much.”

Cas only blinked innocently which always brought out the vicious urge in Dean to completely wreck him. He thrusted deep into Cas’ throat now, really fucking into his mouth, while Cas took it like it was nothing, until Dean pulled out and stroked his orgasm out onto his tongue.

“Say something for me.”

“What do you want to hear?” Cas answered, his voice more raspy than ever and his mouth swollen and red.

“Exactly that,” Dean grinned and sat down next to Cas on the bed.

“Still wanna do a bit of work now?” Dean asked as he slipped into sweatpants an a t shirt. “I need to do my lecture. That’s next week and now I don’t have to do it all weekend, but can do an hour every night. And you could work on your paintings. Or develop the photos, but I kinda wanna be with you and I can’t work if you need a darkroom.”

“I’m gonna paint. And develop the photos later.”

They went up into the studio for a while, and Sam joined them, working at his laptop as well and they shared a companionable silence in which all three got a lot of work done. Cas had only just remembered to change out of his skirt and negligee before they went up. It was not meant for any other pairs of eyes than the green and blue ones he painted very lifelike on canvas right now.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey what about this fur ball?” Dean asked and kneeled in front of a small, black kitten, who tapped up to him and then hissed loudly.

“Perhaps not,” Cas smiled.

They were at the pet shop at the end of the week. They had gone out with Bobby and Crowley yesterday, and had seen how they were with each other after the ‘escalation.’ Dean had observed that there was definitely another match in the making there.

Dean and Cas had worked on their lecture and paintings all week and slowly but surely Dean got nervous about speaking at his old university. So nervous in fact that he just wanted to get out of his own head and had agreed to get their pet today and to check out a potential apartment with Sam and Sarah. They had cut their visit to Cas’ mom a little bit short because of that and Dean was at least happy that there weren’t too many obnoxious kids in the shop. 

There was only one kid, who cooed a cat on the other side of the shop, and if Dean had thought that he had been hissed at just now, it was nothing like the sounds the unfortunate object of adoration of the kid uttered.

“Hey, can’t you see that the cat doesn’t like you? Leave it alone,” he walked over and looked down at the boy, who only blew him a raspberry before he darted over to the parrots.

“It’s ok, little… guy," he checked the label on the cage. “He won’t come back,” the little orange tabby cat came to Dean, rubbing itself on the bars in thanks and meowed as if it wanted him to take it out.

The shop assistant came towards him: “Looks like he likes you. Do you want to hold him?”

“Yeah, thank you,” Dean said, not able to believe what was happening when he suddenly had a kitten in his hand, which purred really loudly.

“Hey, Cas?” 

Cas peeked up from where he had checked out other cats and his expression softened when he saw Dean with the kitten. He came over, gave the kitten his fingers to smell before he raked his fingers through the fur on the neck of the kitten.

Dean looked up, Cas nodded and then they had a pet.

They let the shop assistant get a few things for them, a basket, a litter box, some cat toys and a travelling basket.

When they left the shop and breathed in air that didn’t smell like animal anymore, Dean sneezed violently at least 5 times, while they walked to the car.

“Yeah, awesome,” he said nasally. “Better get used to that for a while.”

“It’ll get better,” Cas vowed and after Dean had talked to an allergy specialist at the benefit they had attended, he had to agree, because he had said that the histamine would disappear gradually when Dean was surrounded with an animal more often.

The best about the benefit had been Cas in a tux and Dean had wanted to run off to have sex in the coat room, only to find it already occupied with an obscenely kissing bearded couple who were all too familiar.

“Dude!” Dean said with force when Cas peeked in next to him. “Still didn’t get the memo about locking the door." He slammed it shut and then glared at Cas: “Why aren’t you looking like you were scarred for life too?”

“Because I think it’s cute. That they’re all over each other in their age. You should really find an older couple when you go to the ‘grown up’ leather club. Would be interesting to see a couple who’ve been doing this for decades.” Dean had nodded and decided to go to one after his lecture was over.

They put the basket with the kitten in the backseat and then they drove over to the potential new apartment of Sam and Sarah.

“Still have to pick a name for the thing,” Dean said and sniffed loudly.

“How about not calling him a thing for starters,” Cas said and let the kitten rub itself on the finger he put through the bars for him.

“No, not ‘a’ thing. ‘The’ thing. Because it’s orange.”

“Comics?”

“Fantastic four. Not my favourite, but ok.”

“What’s the thing’s real name?”

“Ben.”

“What do you say, Benny bups? Is that a good name for you?” Cas leaned back and tickled the cat whose purring was so loud that Dean could hear it in the driver’s seat.

“Can you stop it with the damn cutesy baby talk already?” Dean groused.

“Don’t curse in front of the baby!” Cas said scandalised. “Don’t listen to mean old Daddy, Benny bups.”

“You’re hopeless,” Dean shook his head and smacked Cas’ butt. “Sit your ass back down, you don’t want to be a bad role model for Ben, do you?”

“No, I don’t,” Cas said and sat back down.

 

They pulled up at the address that Sam that told them a few minutes later and Dean groaned when Cas got the kittenfilled basket out. 

“Can’t Ben wait in the car?”

“No, he’ll get scared. And you don’t want him peeing on the upholstery, do you?” 

“Yeah, I don’t.”

 

They looked at the two bedroom apartment with Sam and Sarah and when they wanted to hear their opinion, Dean only raised his thumb and then blew his nose and Cas had the kitten on his arm because he had meowed to be taken out.

The others had laughed about them until they joined in the laughter and Ben had hit in the pocket of Cas’ trenchcoat because it was too loud for him.

They went home after that and Cas helped the kitty with potty training while Dean, Sam and Sarah made something to eat.

After lunch, Cas and Sarah went into the studio to develop photos while Dean and Sam browsed the web for new furniture for Sam. 

After a few hours, Cas and Sarah emerged out of the studio, stinking of developer solution and chuckling about who knows what, while Dean saw a lot of photos dangling off strings through the door.

“Black and white? Yeah, obviously,” he answered himself when Cas and Sarah nodded.

They rolled themselves together on the couch after that, Sarah leaning against Sam, Cas around Dean and Ben on Dean’s lap as if he already knew that it was gonna be his favourite spot forever.

“Careful, Dean. People could imagine you like the fur ball,” Sam sassed.

Dean only sneezed at him, Ben startling a bit because the violent movement and then stretching his paw out and yawning before he went back to sleep.

While they lounged around, the weather got a turn for the worse again and the rain pattered against the windows.

Dean tried to ruin the mood: “Seriously if this get any more domestic, I’ll vomit.”

He grinned at the others, who only looked at him once and then relaxed again. Sarah’s head was on Sam’s shoulder as his hand played over her upper arm, and Cas only grabbed Dean’s torso tighter while human and cat snuggled against him at the same time. Cas pulled at him a little, looking up with an open expression and Dean’s mind went: ‘Fuck it’ and he just relaxed completely, while they listened to the rain pouring down.

 

Several relaxing, uneventful hours later, Cas said that it was gonna be best to sleep up in the bedroom for a while to get Ben used to where they would be found. Dean agreed and they went to bed, too lazy to sleep with each other tonight, only groaning a bit whenever they heard meowing and scratching at their door.

They got up several times, soothing the kitten and bringing him down into his basket again, but Ben must have tapped up the stairs once he heard the bedroom door close because whenever they laid down, they heard him again.

“Dean,” Cas looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Get the litter box, I’ll get the thing.”

Dean picked the purring little thing up and both of them had already fallen asleep when Cas came back up with the litter box. Ben was purring on Dean’s chest who still had his fingers in his fur.

Cas picked up his phone and laid next to Dean, his head on his chest and then he pretended to sleep as he took a photo and then set it as his new facebook photo.

In the morning, he had over 50 likes for it and had to promise Dean three blowjobs before he forgave him for exposing him so much.

“You know you deserve to be teased for this, don’t you?” Dean said, letting Cas see his abs straining as he thrusted into him kneeling on the ground. “I think, tonight, I’m gonna try to bring you off by nipple play only and you don’t get to come unless you manage.”

Cas looked up at him, his mouth full of cock and his eyes almost insanely blue and beautiful. He sucked him more until Dean came before he answered: “I’ll try my best.”

“Good. And remember, two more blow jobs before you’re forgiven.”

 

Cas blew him again in the evening, and then Dean started to tease him, playing and sucking at his nipples for a long while.

“Hmm, isn’t it curious how Ben isn’t trying to come in when we’re doing this?”

“Yes, very curious,” Cas thrashed with a pout when Dean stopped stroking and licking his nubs. “Damnit, Dean. I was so close.”

“Shh, you’ll get close again,” Dean said and circled around his nipples again, before Cas actually keened up against him when he pinched both his nipples at once, and then teased his tongue over the swollen nub between his fingers until Cas groaned out an orgasm as his cock twitched out come.

“Son of a bitch, you really did it,” Dean said and sucked the swollen, pink nubs hard into his mouth once more before he licked his way down to lick Cas’ come up and lick it into his mouth. “So good. You’re so fucking amazing, baby.”

Cas only nodded and panted, because his orgasm had sprung out of being completely oversensitised. While his breathing still slowed and Dean helped him into a pair of shorts at least, they heard scratching at the door again.

Dean opened the door and stared down at Ben with disdain. “Are you freakin’ serious, Ben? Did you only wait until we were finished?”  
Ben meowed and jumped on the bed, licking once over Cas’ face, who sleepily purred just like Ben and then the kitten groomed himself until Dean put on a t shirt because he just knew that Ben was waiting for him to lay down.

As soon as he climbed under the blanket, Ben licked his snout and put his paws onto Dean’s chest before he rolled himself together on it, just like last night.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who likes to use you as a pillow,” Cas sighed and cuddled up into the nook of Dean’s neck.

“Yeah, well. If you’re planning to do this more often, I might have to spoil both your games and sleep on my stomach,” Dean grumbled, but at the same time tugged Cas in and carded through Ben’s fur until they fell asleep, but not before Cas told him:

“You know you can stop pretending, Dean. You’re getting domesticated and you like it too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean’s lecture came up first thing next week, which also brought the end of Crowley’s eventful visit and a successful business merger. So Dean could afford to take the morning off to drive Cas and himself to the university without any guilt about not going to work today. 

Cas was a little worried to let Ben alone, but Sam reassured them that he was gonna check on the kitten during lunch break and see if he was all ok and had used his litter box. Only then they felt comfortable to leave the kitty, who had only looked at them lazily from inside his blanket when they fawned over him. Apparently when they weren’t there, he had no interest to tap through all the rooms and make a mess of things and was happy to tap to the kitchen to feed and then sleep in his basket. 

When they pulled up to the university, Cas was really ok with leaving the kitten alone and just asked: “Coffee?”

“Yeah, but not out of the cafeteria. That thing ain’t gotten less crowded since I was here.”

So instead, they went to the coffee cart just outside the big lecture hall.

“Are you nervous?” Cas asked while the barista prepared both their orders.

“Not really, you’re there to cheer me on anyways,” Dean chuckled, but Cas just knew he really had a case of nerves.

“You’ll do great,” he encouraged him when they took their Styrofoam cups and he held Dean’s hand as they took a stroll under the dripping trees. The rain from last night had been blown away and the new week looked a lot more brighter, or and least drier. The green that surrounded them still looked dewy and the first fallen tree leaves smelled as uniquely as only fall smelled.

Dean and Cas held on to their coffees and warmed each other with their body heat, finding a quiet spot behind a tree where Cas could just throw his arms around Dean in silence for some minutes.

When their cups were empty, Cas stroked over Dean’s cheekbones, like he usually did when he knew that he needed him.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna be hanging onto every word that falls from your lips and if you do a great job, I’ll blow you right after, ok? I still owe you one.”

“That’s an inducement to do great,” Dean chuckled and suddenly felt much more comfortable, knowing that there was one person in the audience who loved him and cheered for him on the inside.

 

They went into the lecture hall together, but didn’t hold hands anymore, Cas thought it would make Dean look unprofessional. He only gave him a saucy smirk and then walked up the rows until he saw Julia waving at him because she and her friends had saved him a seat.

“Cas, did you just smirk at the guy?” she said in awe.

“Yeah, I did. Can you blame me?”

“Oh my god, we knew it. You’ve got the hots for him too. We were already drooling when he just came in.” 

“Fuck, I’d like to cut me a piece of that,” another girl said and twiddled her pencil between her teeth obscenely.

“Do you think it’s too late to still find seats which are lower?”

“No, the first row is still available. Cas move, let’s all go down there.”

Cas frowned, but did what he was asked. The last thing Dean needed was four sexually aroused girls making dooey eyes at him in the first row, but he didn’t need to worry. Dean smiled when he saw Cas and his entourage coming down and he sat down directly in Dean’s line of sight.

“Oh, my fucking god,” Cas heard the girls whisper next to him. “Did you see that?”

“He’s just smiled at us, I think I’m dead.”

“Damn girl, you’re not dead. Your ovaries are.”

Cas didn’t know whether to be annoyed or amused by them, also because he knew for a fact that all those girls had liked his new profile photo but couldn’t remember that Dean had been in it as well. Selective memory at work again. Apparently Cas was also not important to them to remember something like that. He was a bit more annoyed now but when Dean started speaking, Cas all but forgot the presence of anyone else.

“Hello and welcome to this lecture. My name is Dean Winchester and I will be giving you an overview about the European Renaissance with respect to it’s art history. The university approached me, because I actually went to school here myself and trust me when I say, the world looks so much brighter from this end of the lecture hall.”

The girls next to Cas giggled obscenely loud and they weren’t the only ones. It seemed like every female student and most of the male ones as well were developing a crush on Dean within the first minute of this thing.

Strangely, Cas wasn’t jealous anymore. He was absolutely happy in the knowledge that, as Dean started his lecture by giving them a brief outline and that he would especially focus on Raphael and Michelangelo, Dean exclusively looked at him.

Whenever Dean smiled, because Cas nodded at something he said, he heard a rustling all throughout the rows as papers were shifted nervously, coughs were heard and all throughout whispers of: “Oh my god, he’s so fucking sexy,” “I think I need to change my panties,” and “I could listen to him for hours.”

Cas was happy because his man was so popular with all the other students and gleeful because neither of them would ever get a chance, because Dean was his, and his alone. Cas didn’t know why it took a whole room full of other people’s pheromones to give him the security he hadn’t really felt lately. It let him finally realise that it didn’t matter that they didn’t spent all time of their days together anymore. Because he had Dean with him wherever he went. In his heart. In his body. In his soul. 

Just when Cas had finished that thought, Dean thanked the audience for their attention and drank a sip of water before he opened the floor to questions. As he swallowed, the sighs got obvious to anyone in the room which was promptly followed by embarrassed giggles. 

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean about this childish behaviour, and as if Dean couldn’t help it, he raised his eyebrows like he did when he told Cas to be very careful of punishment. Obviously Dean’s mimic let the room break out in more gasps and coughs until the first person collected their wits enough to ask him a question.

The questions were hard, apparently everyone wanted to impress Dean by showing off their knowledge, but he had an answer to everything, manoeuvring with humour around too obvious innuendos and letting less bolder ones slide. When Julia asked him a question and really pressed out her bosom while she listened to Dean’s answer, Cas was happily planning his revenge on her for it.

At long last there were no more questions and everyone knocked on their desks in applause for Dean’s lecture as the students began to file out into the corridor.

“Let’s go and talk to him,” the girls whispered at Cas, who only nodded.

Dean watched them as they approached, the four girls effectively blocking everyone else who wanted to talk to him, as Julia complimented him on his brilliant lecture and said she hoped that he was gonna give a full semester sometime soon.

“I don’t know about that,” Dean chuckled nervously.

“You should though,” Cas smiled and Dean caught his eye, drawn to him like iron to a magnet until Julia laughed shrilly to break their gaze while the girls crowded in and asked Dean all kinds of questions. They were almost pushing Cas out of the circle, who only lifted one corner of his mouth in disdain for their bitchiness. 

“Oh my gosh, that’s so interesting,” Julia laughed again at what Dean had just said. “I’d love to talk about it in more detail later.” 

“Great,” Dean grinned at all of them. “I’m on campus for a while. Do you know the substitute professor’s office down the main hall?”

“Yes,” the girls nodded eagerly, all shouting over each other to show the others that Dean had talked to her personally and not to anyone else.

“Good, you can come all come by during lunch break, unless you need to leave for another campus?” he smirked at Cas again, just knowing that Cas didn’t need to go anywhere and the invitation was for him and him alone.

“No, no. Of course not,” the girls giggled and huddled together, pulling Cas off with them, who said: “See you later,” at Dean who nodded while he bit down on his lip and winked at him.

Cas listened to the girls chatting about Dean and what ways would work best to give him their number. They answered each other, and in their bitchy voices it was definitely apparent that they wished the other to hell and wanted Dean all to herself.

They eyed each other whenever someone got up from the lunch table and followed themselves with the eyes of a harpy, in case someone wanted to steal themselves off and go to the hot lecturer alone.

“Well girls, as fun as this as been, I think I’ll get a move on,” Cas announced.

“Oh ok, bye,” they smiled at then went back to their mutual death stares.

Cas shook his head. If they only knew that the real danger to their conquest plans had just left to give his fiancé the blowjob he had promised him.

 

“So they actually want to lay some moves on me, huh?” Dean asked once Cas had entered the substitute professor’s office.

“Mhmm,” Cas came closer, dropping his backpack and pressing Dean against the front of the desk. 

“Are you gonna make good on your promise now?” Dean rasped and angled his head so he could see Cas properly who pressed himself against him.

“Mhmm,” Cas moaned again and then fumbled at Dean’s belt.

“You know we might get caught, don’t you?”

“So?” Cas asked, imitating Dean’s stern eyebrow flawlessly, his hands already in his trousers. 

“Ah, fuck,” Dean shrugged when Cas flicked his wrist over his cock. “Just get down on your knees, baby.”

“It would be my greatest pleasure, Professor Winchester,” Cas looked up at him with his blue eyes lighting up his whole face as his mouth hollowed around the tip of Dean’s cock.

“I’ll be damned,” Dean moaned and carded through Cas’ dark hair as he swirled around the head of his cock. “There’s a role play we have yet to explore, baby.”

Cas smirked as he pulled off for a second, smoothing Dean’s dick over his cheek with obscene moans before he said: “Can I get that A if I make you come, Sir?”

“Fuck, I’ll give you 50 A s if you’ll only start sucking again.”

Cas smiled and went back to his blowjob, sucking Dean just as he liked it, but just when Dean was bucking into his throat happily, there was a knock at the door.

“Mhmm, Cas. Let’s just ignore it, they’ll go away eventually.”

Cas blinked at Dean in agreement as he kept working him closer and closer so that Dean actually let his head fall back and panted.

“Fuck!” he bit out, his hand in his hair, when the door opened and Cas heard Julia’s voice.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester, we were wondering if-”

Cas knew the exact second that Julia and the others really got what they were seeing, because of their rattled breaths and loud “ugh!” sounds before the door closed again.

“Sounds like they didn’t like what they saw, huh baby? Fuck, you’re so good,” Dean moaned again, not even disturbed by the interruption and only a minute later, Cas felt his favourite liquid in the world shoot into his mouth.

He swallowed and kissed Dean’s cock while he pulled off and helped him to tug himself back in.

“Did you look at them?”

“No, my eyes were closed because my beautiful fiancé gave me one of his world’s best blow jobs.”

“Bet they’re pretty pissed now,” Cas smirked and wiped spit off his mouth.

“Doubtless,” Dean agreed.

“Can’t help to tease them a little more, if you’re willing to play?”

“What do you have in mind?” Dean smirked.

“Not much, just be your adorable self. But give me five minutes before you come out and just play along. They really need to be taught a lesson.”

Dean nodded and Cas picked up his backpack, making sure his hair still stuck up from where Dean’s hands had been in it.

When he left the office, four human hyenas immediately jumped at him.

“Cas, how could you do that to your boyfriend?” they asked snappish and had obviously agreed that that was the way they wanted to play this.

“Uh… I actually didn’t do that to my boyfriend, I did it to my fiancé.”

“What?” they were shocked.

“Yes, Dean and I are engaged,” Cas smiled happily and showed them his left hand where his engagement ring had been ever since they had seen him back in the new semester’s courses, but they apparently hadn’t paid enough attention to that either.

“Did he just ask you to marry him? Over a blow job?” Julia asked incredulously.

“I can’t believe it,” one of the others said, the same sour expression mirrored back at Cas four times on every face that looked at him.

He thought that if they were this stupid, they didn’t deserve any better as he smirked: “Yeah, I’m just that good of a cocksucker. Once I went down on my knees for him, the guy was putty in my hands.”

The girls just stood there with dumbstruck expressions, obviously not believing him.

Their frowns only dissolved when Dean came out of the office, searching for Cas.

“Hey, babe, I was wondering were you got off to,” he kissed Cas with lots of tongue action. Usually, neither of them was much into public display of affection, but these girls just had it coming.

“Oh, I was just telling my friends how I sucked you on our first meeting and we’re engaged now. Isn’t that right, my love?”

“Yeah, totally. Man, that was one epic moment, huh Cas?” he rubbed his nose against Cas’ and smiled at the girls. “He’s the love of my life and we’re gonna get married soon.”

The girls’ expressions darkened again at Dean confirming Cas’ story, even though they still probably thought that they got engaged over a single blow job.

“Aha,” they said.

“Nice,” was Julia’s baneful reply before they scuttled off without even saying bye to Cas.

“Were those really your friends, Cas?”

“No, they thought I just stole a catch from them,” Cas chuckled. “They were so eager to play bad student with you and they’re mad that I beat them to it. They think I sucked you for the first time right now and that I’m that good that you immediately put a ring on my finger.”

Dean broke out in a full bodied laugh at that.

“Well played, baby. From the way they acted just now, I can see that they really deserved our little stunt just now. Such bitches, seriously.”

“It doesn’t matter. At least this way, the whole university will soon know that you’re mine because they will doubtless tell anyone they know about this.”

Dean laughed again and took Cas’ hand as they left the arts building together.

“What have you got to do this evening?” Dean asked him. “Another course?”

“No, not today.”

“Then let’s walk a little,” he smiled and walked down the street with Cas’ hand in his until they reached a street with shops on it.

They saw a record store that Dean just had to go into, and a craft shop where Cas checked the displays for their assorted materials and if there was something he could use and then they walked on.

“Dude, look at that,” Dean had stopped in front of a bakery.

Cas came back and looked at the display where two fondant covered cakes caught the eye of the pedestrians.

“Is that a batman cake?” Cas asked.

“Yes!” Dean said with childish glee. “And the one next to it looks like Captain America’s shield.”

“So, which one do you think is better? Batman or Cap?”

“I love Batman and I bet it‘s chocolate cake. But Cap rules too.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to get both.”

“Both?” Dean blinked.

“For our wedding cake.”

“Really?” Dean asked with shiny eyes.

“Yes.”

“But you like flowers, don’t you? Wouldn’t you wanna have at least one layer with flowers?”

Cas chuckled at imagining a ‘Batman, flowers and Steve’s shield’ wedding cake. 

“It would definitely be something different,” he nodded.

“Then let’s go in, and set up a date for cake testing.”

“We don’t have anything else organised, Dean.”

“Babe, if we got the right cake, everything else will just fall in line, trust me.”

“I do.”

“What? That’s kinda a little early to say that, don’t you think?” Dean sassed.

“I do trust you,” Cas smiled and kissed Dean without prior warning until his head felt like it was patted in cotton, when Cas parted their mouths and whispered: “Let’s go in.”

Dean followed the pull of Cas’ hand and the bell over the bakery door announced their arrival in a new exciting part of their life’s journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I only came here to write Daddy Kink porn.
> 
> Now, 130k words later, I have to handle three background relationships plus a whole family, friends and a cat? And I'm on the verge of planning a fictional wedding? 
> 
> Mental. I am mental. And I can't thank y'all enough for being with me on this journey. I love your comments (special kudos to Desirae who constantly shows more love than I deserve) and all your wonderful ideas for the verse. 
> 
> See y'all on the next one. *curtain falls*


End file.
